Quand le chat devient souris
by Andy56
Summary: Mlle Parker doit se rendre à une réception, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Un enchainement d'action se produit alors...


Auteur : Andy56 MissParker63@hotmail.com  
  
Genre : Action, Général.  
  
Crossover : Avec Largo Winch, donc à placer à la fin de la série. Quand Joy et Largo ne sont plus ensemble.  
  
Résumé : Mlle Parker se rend à une réception rassemblant une partie des employés du Centre et de ceux du Triumvirat. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, elle n'est pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se retrouver seule au milieu de ces monstres. Ses voix lui donneront finalement raison car une vingtaine d'hommes vêtus de noir débarqueront dans la salle au milieu de la soirée, informant les invités qu'il s'agit d'une prise d'otage. Mlle Parker va-t-elle supporter de rester enfermée aux cotés de son père et de son frère ? Va-t-elle accepter le fait qu'elle doive essayer de les sauver ?  
  
Time-Line : Cette fic se situe après le retour de Mlle Parker et de Jarod de l'île de Carthis. Mais cela se passe juste quelques jours après car la soirée est donnée en l'honneur de Mr Parker qui a vaillamment donné sa vie pour tenter de sauver Adama et de récupérer les rouleaux... Hum hum...  
  
Disclaimers : Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour cette histoire, les personnages ainsi que la série ne m'appartiennent pas du tout. Je ne fais ça que pour me faire plaisir et j'espère aussi en donner aux lecteurs.  
  
Quand le chat devient souris  
  
I- Parker :  
  
Cela va bientôt faire une heure que je suis assise sur mon lit, immobile et plongée dans mes pensées. Mon oreiller est sur mes genoux et j'ai croisé mes bras par-dessus. Je l'observe de haut en bas, me demandant combien de temps encore je vais me refuser à faire mon devoir. Je me lève enfin, fais quelques pas et m'arrête à la hauteur de la chaise sur laquelle il se trouve. Je me retourne et attrape un coupe-papier sur mon bureau, le brandissant ensuite dans sa direction. Il m'attend depuis si longtemps. Je pose ma main sur lui et le déchire à l'aide du petit poignard d'argent. Le plastique laisse ainsi apparaître la longue robe noire en soie que je dois porter ce soir. Elle est resplendissante, peu décolletée mais ayant une très longue fente sur le coté. L'élégance même.  
  
Je revois alors Lyle entrer dans mon bureau hier après-midi et déposer un chèque signé de sa main en face de moi. Je l'ai regardé d'un air intrigué et il s'est mit à sourire -frissonnante vision quand on y repense- il s'est assis sur la chaise et me fixant les yeux m'a dit qu'il voulait me faire un cadeau. J'ai refusé de prime à bord puis il m'a simplement dit qu'étant mon frère il devait bien me faire des cadeaux de temps en temps et il est rapidement sorti. Je suis restée bête, tenant le morceau de papier du bout des doigts. Comme si toute sa monstruosité est ses vices pouvaient me contaminer rien qu'en touchant un de ses objets. Un « L » majuscule, suivi de quelques vagues, ornait la case de droite. Même sa façon d'écrire est vide et n'inspire rien qui vaille. J'ai soupiré et je me suis remise au travail. Quelques heures plus tard, en sortant du Centre, je suis allée dans ma boutique de vêtements préférée à Dover et j'ai acheté cette robe.  
  
Je la prend sur mon bras et file dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Il me reste une heure, c'est parfait. Je tourne le robinet d'eau chaude puis me glisse sous la douche. Quand j'en sors, je fais mon brushing en vitesse, me coiffe en relevant mes cheveux et me maquille. Fard à paupière, mascara, eye-liner, rouge à lèvre... Tout y passe. Je m'arrête pourtant un instant devant le grand miroir et remarque un détail troublant. Mon visage est terne, on devine au premier regard que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à cette soirée. Me pavaner avec un grand sourire devant les têtes méprisantes des employés du Centre et du Triumvirat me donne la nausée. Mais il paraît que cela doit être crédible, je dois rendre hommage à mon père... Et cela pourquoi ? Simplement pour que les Zoulous ne se doutent de rien et pour protéger les matricules de Raines et de mon jumeau. Quoique, peut-être faudrait-il tout de même que je me soucie du mien ?  
  
J'attrape le petit sac noir qui se trouve sur mon lit. Il ne contient que le strict nécessaire comme mon arme, un chargeur, mon portable et un rouge à lèvre. J'éteins les lumières, ferme la porte à clé et me mets au volant de ma Porsche. Avant de démarrer, je prends une grande inspiration et expire lentement. Aller, calme-toi ma belle, il suffira que tu n'abordes pas les sujet houleux... Mais de quoi d'autre pourrais-je bien parler avec ces gens ? Une boule se forme peu à peu dans ma gorge et j'ai mal au ventre. Mes voix résonnent au fond de ma tête, je suis sûre qu'elle veulent me prévenir d'un danger quelconque mais lequel ? Je continue à respirer longuement puis tourne la clé pour mettre le contact. J'aviserai en circonstance et puis il est possible que je comprenne ce que cherche à me dire ma mère avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Du moins je l'espère car rien qu'en sachant quel genre de soirée je m'apprête à passer, des frissons m'en parcourent la colonne vertébrale.  
  
II- Jarod :  
  
Je n'aime pas cette ville, ce climat, cet atmosphère... C'est sûrement parce que je ne me trouve qu'à quelques kilomètres du Centre. Dover est pourtant sûrement une ville agréable -pour ceux qui n'ont pas les même liens avec la région- car les gens y sont très accueillants. Une chose à laquelle je n'ai pas été habitué pendant la trentaine années où j'ai vécu ici si on compare les habitants de Dover avec Raines ou Mr Parker... Je regarde la nouvelle famille que je viens de réunir. Les parents et leur garçon de 10 ans, Joey. Ils se serrent tous les trois dans les bras, puis se séparent pour mettre des sacs de voyage dans leur coffre de voiture. Le père, John Fergusson, est pharmacien et il trafiquait avec un laboratoire pour fabriquer, vendre et acheter les placebos. En voyant un ami à lui mourir faute de médicaments, il a été très choqué et il s'en ai terriblement voulu. Il s'est rendu compte que leur trafic avait pris une ampleur bien trop importante et a voulu abandonner alors ils ont enlevé sa femme et son fils. Il a vécu un enfer, d'abord éloigné des êtres qu'il aime le plus au monde, ensuite frappé régulièrement puis il a fini par accepter leur marché. C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai rencontré, traînant dans un bar, essayant de se dépêtrer de ses ennuis.  
  
Il était assis au fond de la pièce quand je suis entré. J'avais envie de penser à autre chose qu'au Centre et à Parker, j'ai donc commandé une bière. Quand j'ai vu cet homme, l'état dans le quel il se trouvait, ça m'a fait mal au cœur. Je me suis approché de lui et je me suis assis, sans rien lui demander. Et de fil en aiguille, il m'a expliqué sa situation et nous avons sympathisé. Je lui ai proposé mon aide et -bien qu'il ne soit pas convaincu de mon utilité- j'ai su le faire accepter. Il n'était peut-être pas mieux dans sa peau, mais il avait au moins une lueur d'espoir qui se rallumait doucement au fond de ses yeux. C'est une chose que je voudrais faire pour tous les gens que je rencontre, leur redonner une peu d'espoir et de joie de vivre. Je souhaiterais particulièrement le faire avec Mlle Parker mais elle n'est pas encore prête, j'en suis sûr. Mais quand elle le sera, elle pourra compter sur moi, je serais toujours présent pour elle. C'est une force qui me pousse, tout au fond de mon cœur, m'obligeant à la soutenir, tout comme je l'ai fait avec John, il y a quelques jours.  
  
Je me suis fait passer pour son collègue, je me suis ainsi débrouillé pour approcher ces meurtriers et leur ai transmis un virus. Le même système qu'il y a quelques années, il avait fonctionné à la perfection alors je ne me faisais pas de souci. Je leur ai conseillé de tout avouer à la caméra, sinon je pourrais me tromper de seringue, ce qui leur aurait été fatal. Du moins, ils en étaient persuadés, mais évidement, ils ne risquaient rien de grave. John a bien ri et il fut très soulagé quand ils ont dit où se trouvait sa famille. Nous les avons donc laissés seuls dans leur planque -leur faisant croire qu'ils allaient mourir- et nous sommes précipités à l'adresse qu'ils nous avaient indiquée. C'était une petite maison dans la banlieue de Dover, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à la retrouver, ainsi que Isabelle, sa femme, et Joey. Ils étaient restés deux jours dans le noir le plus complet d'une petite chambre, bâillonnés et ligotés à des chaises en bois. Ils étaient choqués mais en vie.  
  
John affiche toujours le même sourire, ils déménagent aujourd'hui pour se rendre sur la côte ouest, non loin de Los Angeles à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je suis ravi pour eux, ils sont à nouveau réunis, à nouveau souriants et heureux. C'est un réel plaisir de voir une famille se recomposer ou une personne vous dire sincèrement « merci ». C'est ma seule récompense et j'essaierai de toujours faire le bien autour de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement je fais cela. C'est un peu comme pour rattraper tout le mal que le Centre a fait autour de lui, rattraper ma crédulité qui leur a permis d'utiliser mes simulations à des fins criminelles. Je pense que c'est le remords qui me pousse et me motive. Mais suis-je si fautif ? J'étais un petit garçon comme les autres au début, j'ai ensuite été manipulé, tous les jours, chaque minute, chaque seconde de mon existence. De ma misérable existence de reclus. Je vais donc m'en aller, une fois de plus, sans destination précise, sans but... Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma famille, même un signe m'aurait suffit. Demain matin, je disparaîtrai une nouvelle fois, à la recherche de mon passé.  
  
III- Parker :  
  
J'aborde un grand boulevard illuminé dans lequel doit se trouver la réception donnée en l'honneur de mon « oncle ». Des fils électriques couverts d'ampoules multicolores traversent la route au dessus de moi. Toutes ces lumières représentent des rennes, des Pères Noël, des sapins... Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette période, pour son froid aussi bien que pour l'ambiance. Evidement Sydney est parti -comme chaque année- mais là c'est différent car il est allé passer Noël avec son fils au lieu d'aller voir le défunt Jacob. Il doit lui manquer, il paraissait l'aimer si profondément, un véritable cordon les liait. Comme tous les jumeaux, ou presque. Loin de moi l'idée que Lyle et moi soyons inséparables, au contraire, comme l'a dit une fois Jarod « Quand deux pôles opposés entrent en contact, ça crée très vite des étincelles » (cf. 4-02 « Survival »/ «Survivre »). Ca m'en coûte de l'avouer mais Superboy a totalement raison, sur ce point.  
  
J'aperçois un grand bâtiment éclairé devant lequel se presse une foule de personnes vêtues de noir. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, mais au moins je ne me démarquerai pas du lot... Je ralentis pour stopper complètement ma voiture, un homme en costume sombre s'approche et ouvre ma portière. J'esquisse un très bref sourire en guise de merci auquel il ne fait aucunement attention -trop occupé à me dévisager-. Il se met au volant et s'éloigne rapidement pour s'engouffrer dans un parking souterrain. Je me retourne vers le grand escalier de marbre qui mène à l'entrée, gardée par quatre nettoyeurs. A peine ai-je mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'un homme s'approche pour me proposer de retirer mon chaud manteau, je le lui donne rapidement. Je fais quelques pas, observant les gens qui m'entourent, ils semblent si « normaux », personne ne croiraient qu'ils seraient tous bons à mettre en prison. Y compris moi. Un serveur s'arrête à ma hauteur -un plateau reposant sur le bout de ses doigts- et me propose une flûte de champagne que j'accepte volontiers.  
  
Des dizaines de tables sont disposées dans la grande salle, au fond j'aperçois une estrade et un pupitre. Je présume que c'est ici que je devrai faire mon discours. Rien qu'en m'imaginant faire l'éloge d'un homme qui m'a peut-être menti toute ma vie -qui est peut-être aussi tellement avide de pouvoir qu'il s'est jeté d'un avion- cela me donne envie de vomir. Et de voir tous ces visages méprisants et inconscients du mal qu'ils peuvent faire est tout autant un supplice pour moi. Comment parler de mon « oncle » comme mon père ? Comment montrer que c'était un homme bon, totalement dévoué à son travail alors que je n'en crois pas un traître mot ? Je termine ma flûte de champagne et me dirige vers le bar pour m'en chercher une seconde. C'est la seule solution pour que je n'accorde pas de crédit à ce que je dirai et aussi le seul moyen de me donner suffisamment de motivation pour réciter ces quelques phrases.  
  
Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule et me retourne. Lyle, en smoking, chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginée. Il me sourit en me détaillant de haut en bas. Il est toujours obligé de m'exaspérer à ce que je vois... Je lui demande ce qu'il veut et il me dit que l'on devra faire notre discours dans un peu plus d'une heure, quand tout le monde aura pris place aux différentes tables. J'acquiesce puis m'écarte de lui, mon verre à la main, mais il me rappelle. Je tourne juste la tête.  
  
« Qu'elle déception que tu sois ma sœur, tu me dégoûterais presque des petites asiatiques... »  
  
C'est sûr, il veut vraiment me faire rendre mon déjeuner. S'il essayait une seule fois de me toucher, « j'en connais une qui deviendrait orpheline ». J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà prononcé cette phrase... Je m'éloigne alors, une expression dégoût figée sur mon visage.  
  
IV- Jarod :  
  
Je marche tranquillement dans les rues animées où la nuit s'est abattue depuis environ une heure. Les mains enfouie dans les poches de ma veste en cuir, j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait faire aussi froid dans cette période à Dover. Au fur et à mesure que je respire, une faible fumée blanche s'échappe de ma bouche. Je sens le froid s'emparer peut à peu de mon nez et de mes oreilles, ils doivent déjà être rouge vif. J'aime me promener seul le soir, observant discrètement les gens parler, m'imaginant leur sujet de conversation. Certains parlent de leurs parents, d'autre de leur amis, des adolescents parlent de leurs examens... J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir avoir les mêmes discussions, parler des mêmes choses, être comme les autres. On ne peut pas dire que mes conversations avec Parker, Sydney ou Broots soient très banales, la normalité me manque tant. J'aurais aimé passer Noël avec ma famille, à ouvrir des cadeaux et rire autour d'une bonne dinde que j'aurais farcie, à parler de choses anodines -comme toutes les familles- un soir de fête. Mais voilà, ce n'est pas ma vie, ce n'est pas mon destin et je dois assumer cela, bien que ce soit très dur à supporter.  
  
Je passe devant ces grandes vitrines décorées et illuminées, j'ai toujours adoré regarder ces robots en forme de Pères Noël. Ils sont très drôles, avec leurs grosses joues rouges et coupant du bois ou tendant des cadeaux. J'admire les inventeurs de génie qui ont toutes ses idées, rien que pour faire le bonheur des autres en les amusant. J'observe les clients dans les magasins, ils sont tous affolés et pressés ce soir car demain c'est la veille de Noël et ils n'auront pas le temps -avec tous les préparatifs- de venir flâner en ville pour trouver le « cadeau idéal ». Je pense à Parker, j'aimerais lui faire une surprise moi aussi, mais quel genre ? Elle n'y verrait encore qu'une provocation ou un moyen de la faire souffrir, ce qui est loin d'être mon but. D'ailleurs je m'inquiète, je ne me souviens pas avoir revu le lapin que je lui ai offert il y a cinq ans...  
  
J'entre dans un parc et m'assis sur un banc pour regarder les enfants jouer pendant que leurs parents sont en train de discuter dans les alentours. Tout emmaillotés dans leurs pulls, écharpes et autres gants, ils sont adorables. J'aime entendre leurs rires, ils me font penser à celui de Parker quand nous étions enfants, moment si plaisant d'innocence et d'insouciance. Je regrette vraiment cette époque, celle où nous étions de véritables amis, incapables de faire souffrir l'autre et intouchables par le mal que faisaient Raines ou Mr Parker. Après un soupire et quelques frissons, je me relève et marche plus rapidement en direction de ma chambre d'hôtel pour aller me réchauffer et me reposer. Je dois être en forme pour demain car je dois prendre un avion très tôt et peut-être commencer un nouveau travail dans l'après-midi si je trouve quelque chose qui me convienne.  
  
Je monte lentement les quelques marchent qui me séparent du couloir où se trouve ma chambre, au premier étage. J'ouvre la porte à l'aide de la carte magnétique -que l'on m'a donné quand j'ai louée la suite- puis m'allonge directement sur le lit, prenant simplement la peine de retirer mes chaussures et ma veste. Je reste un instant sur le dos -à fixer le plafond- avant de me relever. Une importante activité dans la rue éveille ma curiosité. Je tire sur les rideaux et je vois une foule massée sur le trottoir et une file de véhicules patienter les unes derrière les autres. Une réception doit être donnée car les hommes sont tous vêtus de costumes ou de smokings sombres, tout comme les robes des femmes qui les accompagnent. Je n'avais pas remarqué cette agitation en arrivant, je devais être bien trop plongé dans mes pensées. Je tire les rideaux pour empêcher la lumière de pénétrer dans la pièce et retourne me coucher, cette fois-ci, j'ai enlevé mon jeans.  
  
VI- Parker :  
  
Cette soirée est un véritable ennui, je dois bientôt faire mon discours. Comment ai-je réussi à l'écrire ? C'est un miracle, un soir je me suis assise sur mon bureau et j'ai réfléchi... pendant deux heures... Résultat, un discours qui ne devrait pas durer plus de cinq minutes. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ces gens et de leur fausse pitié ? Je réciterai rapidement ces quelques lignes et quitterai cette réception en vitesse. Je pourrai toujours dire que je ne me sens pas bien, que je suis trop affectée par le sacrifice de mon père –qui est plutôt le contraire d'un sacrifice-. Qui m'en blâmerait ? Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je finisse cette coupe de champagne –question alcool, Le Centre a bon goût- pour vite oublier mes états d'âme et être la plus convaincante ! Je tends alors le bras pour indiquer à un serveur le verre que je viens de vider. Celui-ci s'approche et dépose une flûte devant moi pendant que j'en saisis une seconde, il me fait les yeux ronds. Nous sommes entourés de monstres, manipulateurs et meurtriers en tout genre et ce type est surpris que j'apprécie le champagne. Je n'y comprendrai jamais rien.  
  
J'observe les gens qui dansent et un homme s'approche de moi. Mon Dieu ! Lui ? Je crois qu'en fait j'ai déjà but assez pour ce soir. Je secoue la tête et il est toujours là, me souriant. Il est tellement beau, encore plus que la première fois où je l'ai rencontré avant mon départ pour Carthis. Je sortais de chez moi pour monter dans ma Porsche quand il m'a interpellée, il était avec un ami, Simon m'a-t-il dit. Ils étaient tombés en panne d'essence. Le téléphone portable de Simon était resté à leur hôtel et le sien n'avait plus de batterie. L'homme s'est présenté sous le nom de Largo Winch, ça m'a dit quelque chose mais je ne suis pas parvenue à me souvenir. Il m'a demandé s'ils pouvaient contacter une dépanneuse et je lui ai prêté mon portable. Pendant qu'il composait le numéro, je l'ai observé une seconde. Grand, très bien bâti, blond avec un sourire ravageur. Avant qu'il n'aie terminé sa conversation, je me suis mise au volant et me suis éloignée doucement. Il m'a appelée pour me rendre mon téléphone mais je l'ai ignoré. Et le voici de nouveau devant moi ce soir.  
  
« Bonsoir, je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
J'ai acquiescé avec un sourire puis il a pris place sur la chaise voisine. Enfin un moyen de passer une très bonne soirée, et peut-être même une agréable nuit... Il m'a tendu mon portable alors je l'ai posé en face de moi, lui disant que j'en avais un nouveau. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il s'était renseigné sur moi et mon travail pour me retrouver. J'ai d'abord trouvé cela gênant -et surtout osé- mais ça m'a prouvé que je l'intéressais. Il me dit alors qui il est, c'est l'héritier du Groupe W, il dirige donc un empire financier colossal. Je le connais de réputation, il a utilisé sa renommée pour participer à la soirée, simplement pour me voir. J'en suis flattée et lui dit simplement que le Centre est un institut de recherche et que je travaillais pour mon défunt père... -enfin, mon oncle, mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir-. Il me tend sa main et me propose de danser. Je refuse catégoriquement mais il me répond qu'il me doit bien une danse après que je l'ai dépanné. J'accepte presque à contre cœur.  
  
Il m'entraîne au milieu de la foule, nous noyant dans cette houle vivante. Il m'attire contre lui, déposant une main sur ma hanche et tenant la mienne de l'autre. Il a un parfum envoûtant particulièrement agréable et nous remuons au rythme de la lente mélodie. Je me sens relativement bien, presque légère malgré la quantité d'alcool que je viens d'ingurgiter. Je repose ma tête sur son épaule, passant mes bras derrière sa nuque. Il passe les siens autour de ma taille et nous restons collés, l'un contre l'autre. Je ne le connais pas du tout mais il m'apporte quelque chose que je recherche particulièrement en ce moment. Je me sens protégée contre lui, une vraie sensation de sécurité m'envahit et je ferme les yeux pour me laisser aller. Pourquoi dois-je faire ce discours ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tout simplement rentrer chez moi, accompagnée de ce bel inconnu d'Europe de l'est ? Je me sens si bien, je suis bien plus calme qu'il y a ne serait-ce que cinq minutes mais ma sérénité est vite troublée...  
  
VII- Jarod :  
  
Je suis toujours allongé sur le dos, les bras sous la tête depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, gardant les yeux ouverts car le sommeil ne viendra que bien plus tard. L'agitation à l'extérieur s'est intensifiée alors je me relève et ouvre la baie vitrée. Je sort un pied sur le carrelage froid du petit balcon et m'installe sur le chaise en plastique. Des gens s'écartent du bâtiment d'en face en courant, d'autres crient. C'est étrange, il doit se passer quelque chose. Je m'avance vers la rambarde pour mieux voir –je m'aperçois qu'elle est gelée en posant les mains dessus- plusieurs mini vans sombres sont garés sur le trottoir et le bord de la route. Les gens qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur en sont déjà sortis et deux hommes gardent les immenses portes de verre. Est-ce que ce sont des fusils que je vois dan leurs bras ? Ils ne lésinent pas sur les moyens pour la sécurité, des M 16 c'est tout de même un peu trop puissant pour de simples agents...  
  
Je retourne dans ma suite, renfile mon jeans et un pull. J'attrape mes clés, quelques fausses cartes d'identité et des badges, juste au cas où, puis sort de la pièce en courant. Je presse le bouton de l'ascenseur mais celui-ci ne vient pas alors je jette un œil des deux cotés du couloir et trouve les escaliers. Me voilà parti pour descendre 8 étages à toute allure. Je passe devant la réception et adresse un vif « bonne soirée » à la jeune femme qui s'y trouve avant de me retrouver sur le trottoir. Je réalise alors que j'aurais dû prendre aussi ma veste. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire, si ça se trouve je me suis tout imaginé et il ne se passe rien à cette soirée. Déjà, il ne faut pas que je me fasse remarquer par les eux gardent qui montent la surveillance de l'autre coté de la route. Je fais semblant de marcher sur plusieurs mètres puis traverse pour passer par le parc qui se trouve à coté du grand bâtiment illuminé. Peut-être pourrais-je passer par derrière ? Je relève une porte sur le coté, elle aussi surveillée et les deux qui suivent le sont aussi. Il faut que je m'occupe de l'homme seul, quand je serai entré, je saurai exactement ce qu'il se passe comme ça, je pourrai en informer la police.  
  
Je m'approche discrètement dans la pénombre, me courbant un peu pour me parer à une attaque surprise éventuelle. Quand j'arrive à la hauteur du type –un petit brun au regard noir- il braque son arme vers moi alors je donne un coup de pied dedans et la fait valser à quelques mètres. Il se jette sur moi et m'assène un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire que je lui rend dans l'estomac. Je profite qu'il se torde de douleur pour lui donner un coup de coude dans le bas de la nuque et il s'écroule au sol, inconscient. Je déchire plusieurs bandes de sa chemise pour lui nouer les bras, les pieds et le bâillonner. Je le traîne ensuite dans le bâtiment et le planque sous les escaliers, derrière les poubelles. J'imagine que ses collègues ne risquent pas de remettre la main sur lui de si tôt. Me voilà entré, bon, je trouve la salle de réception, repère le nombre de types et leurs armes. Après cela, je me dépêche d'aller chercher du renfort car, bien que je sois un génie, je ne me dédouble pas encore –à moins que l'on m'ait aussi caché ça ?- et je secoue la tête : n'importe quoi...  
  
La première porte que je trouve est fermée à clé, c'est bien ma veine, je vais devoir la défoncer avec... mon épaule. La pauvre. On va d'abord tenter avec le pied, on avisera ensuite. Je recule de quelques mètres pour prendre de l'élan et me jette littéralement sur la porte. La serrure cède sur le coup -heureusement pour moi- mais le problème, c'est qu'il y avait un homme derrière la porte et qu'il est maintenant en train de me menacer avec son M 16. Je fais semblant de me rendre, posant mon arme au sol, levant les bras et avançant lentement, devant lui. Quand je sens l'arme dans mon dos, je la saisit rapidement et tiens le type en joug. Tiens, ce sera plus pratique pour moi car cet idiot a des menottes sur lui. Tel est pris qu'il croyait prendre. Le voici à son tour, attaché sous les escaliers et la bouche fermée par un pan de sa chemise. Le point positif, c'est que maintenant, je suis peut-être seul mais j'ai deux M 16 !  
  
VIII- Parker :  
  
Me voici plaquée au sol, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Largo. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, malgré les hommes armés qui viennent d'entrer dans la salle, il parait maître de ses moyens. Je suis outrée, oui, je n'en reviens pas. Mais à quoi sont payés les nouveaux chefs de la sécurité ? Ca ne serait jamais arrivé tant que j'étais au poste. Comment cette vingtaine de types a pu investir le bâtiment et n'avoir aucun problèmes pour venir jusqu'à la salle de réception ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il y a un bon coté, je n'aurai pas à faire ce fichu discours ! Mon Dieu, l'inconvénient, c'est que je vais devoir côtoyer encore plus de vermine et pendant encore plus temps. Misère, j'ai dû faire des choses vraiment atroce dans une vie antérieure pour mériter tout cela dans ma vie présente. Et je ne pense pas qu'à cette « prise d'otage » -si on peut appeler ça comme ça- je pense aussi à tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis la mort de maman. Le lève la tête et j'aperçois un type qui monte sur l'estrade, il est armé jusqu'aux dents, il va s'adresser à la salle.  
  
« Si vous êtes aujourd'hui dans cette désagréable position, je tiens à vous donner le nom du vrai coupable. C'est lui. »  
  
L'homme pointe un endroit dans la pièce avec son index et un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Deux collègues à lui s'y rendent et obligent quelqu'un à se lever. J'ai vraiment dû forcer sur le champagne, je crois reconnaître Lyle. Je cligne des paupières et il est toujours là, traîné par ces deux colosses. Il tente de se débattre pendant un instant, clamant son innocence, en vain. Il se calme soudainement quand il se retrouve en face du commanditaire qui lui presse son M 16 –si je ne me trompe pas- contre le front. Un des types lui assène un coup de pied derrière les rotules, ce qui le fait tomber à terre. Il est maintenant à genoux, les mains levées à la hauteur de sa tête, il n'ose rien dire. Il doit avoir compris que ça ne servirait à rien, ces hommes n'ont pas l'air très bavards et encore moins conciliants. Il soutient tout de même le regard de l'inconnu –qui ne doit pas en être un pour lui- qui se tient debout devant lui et le méprisant de toute sa hauteur. Je dois avouer que c'est assez plaisant de voir Lyle ainsi, en position de faiblesse, car c'est relativement rare que quelqu'un le fasse taire aussi facilement.  
  
« Mr Lyle, souhaitez-vous expliquer à cette auditoire les raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici ou je m'en charge. -Nous pourrions peut-être nous arranger en privé... -Votre très cher ami, avec qui je fais parfois du commerce, m'a acheté une jolie petite cargaison de "joujoux'' mais je n'ai toujours pas senti le parfum de l'argent. Et cela depuis... Depuis combien de temps exactement Mr Lyle ? -Un mois... -Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous répéter un peu plus fort, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. -Un mois. -Un mois ? Vous vous fichez de moi en plus ? Je dirais plutôt 3 mois, n'est- ce pas Jim ? »  
  
Son collègue acquiesça alors le type lui mis un coup de cross en plein visage. C'est très intelligent Lyle, après la mort de... Mr Parker, c'est bien ce qu'il nous fallait, que tu ternisse un peu plus le blason de la famille. De toute façon, tout en pensant cela, je vois mal comment le redorer après tout ce que nous avons pu faire par le passé, le présent et sûrement le futur, sans trop m'avancer... Il s'est affalé sur l'estrade, devant tout le monde, je crois qu'il va avoir beaucoup de difficultés à honorer de nouveau contrats –à supposer que l'on lui en propose-. Je sens alors le regard de Largo sur moi, il semble confus alors pour ne pas le troubler davantage, je fais mine de ne pas comprendre la situation. S'il apprend qui je suis réellement ou que Lyle est mon frère, je crois que je peux dire au revoir à la nuit agitée que je souhaite tant. En tout cas, celle-ci promet, j'espère que mon adorable petit crétin de jumeau ne va pas dévoiler mon identité à Largo et qu'il va vite satisfaire les exigences de son fournisseur.  
  
IX- Jarod :  
  
Je monte une à une les marches qui me séparent de l'étage supérieur, prenant garde à ne pas faire un seul bruit qui leur paraîtrait suspect. J'aperçois une porte sur laquelle il y a une vitre en verre. Je risque un œil et remarque que ce sont les cuisines. Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir présence alors je pousse doucement la porte, par crainte que celle-ci ne grince. Je glisse un pied, le second, j'entre complètement et m'approche de la table centrale. Partout autour de moi se trouvent de grandes assiettes garnies, des ustensiles ou autres bouteilles de vinaigre et de vin. Il règne dans cette pièce différents parfums, plus agréables les uns que les autres. Il faudra que je pense à devenir cuisinier, ce doit être un métier très intéressant et passionnant. J'entends soudainement un bruit provenant de la gauche. Je vois la porte d'un placard en fer qui remue légèrement, il doit y avoir quelqu'un de caché à l'intérieur. Je fais quelques pas, pointant devant moi l'un des M 16 et contrôlant ma respiration. Je tends une main et tire sur la petite poignée.  
  
Un homme sort de sa planque en criant et tente de m'échapper. Je le rattrape rapidement et le plaque contre le mur, l'avant-bras pressé sur la gorge et mon arme sur l'estomac. Il lève les mains et me supplie en bégayant. Il transpire à grosses gouttes et tremble de tous ses membres. Je peux lire une peur incontrôlable dans ses yeux. Il tourne la tête, croyant que je vais le tuer mais je relâche la pression et m'écarte doucement de lui. Je crois qu'il vient d'aller au toilettes, parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, son pantalon serait à mettre à la poubelle... Il me fait penser à Broots, trop peureux pour affronté et trop peu courageux pour s'enfuir sans un bruit. Je souris pour tenter de le rassurer et lui dis que je suis du FBI en lui tendant un de mes faux badges. Il attrape le bas de son tablier et s'essuie le front avec. Il me bafouille deux trois mots étouffés qui sont inaudibles. Il doit me dire qu'il est content de me voir, je le suis aussi car je pensais au début que c'était un des preneurs d'otage.  
  
Je lui conseil de se sauver en empruntant le même chemin que moi. Je lui demande de garder son calme et de ne pas faire de bruit, au risque de se faire repérer. Je pense qu'il a compris, il s'éloigne de la cuisine en sautillant, mi-paniqué, mi-soulagé de cette délivrance. Broots tout craché. Je me retourne pour voir une autre porte, celle qui mène à la salle de réception. Je prends une profonde inspiration et me lance en avant. J'avance lentement dans le couloir, le bruit de mes pas étouffé par la moquette bordeaux qui parcourt le sol. Je vois les portes, un petit panneau au dessus indique la salle. Je marche dans cette direction et m'accroupie près de la porte. Je glisse mes doigts dans l'entrebâillement et un filet de lumière m'éblouit. Je cligne des yeux puis commence à espionner les lieux, comptant le nombre d'hommes, d'otages et d'armes que ma position me le permet. Les gens ont l'air d'être plutôt calmes, je ne vois pas de blessés alors cela me rassure. Après un soupire, je me relève et m'éloigne discrètement.  
  
Je ne suis pas parvenu à voir toute la salle mais il faudra faire avec –ou plutôt sans- pour informer au mieux la police. Je descends rapidement les marches du petit escalier et jette un œil sur mes deux prisonniers. En les menaçant de mes deux M 16 je les oblige à me suivre et nous allons près du portail du petit parc. Là je les attache solidement au grillage et avec mon téléphone portable, j'appelle la police et leur expliquer la situation.  
  
« Je m'appelle Jarod Mackenzie. Je travaille pour le FBI et je vous appelle pour une affaire assez importante. Une prise d'otage est en train de se dérouler en ce moment même à la salle de réception de l'avenue Springer.  
  
-Où vous trouvez-vous Monsieur ?  
  
-Je suis à coté, dans un parc. J'ai réussi à neutraliser deux hommes. Vous devriez faire vite, les hommes doivent être une vingtaine. J'ai pu en voir 19, ils ont principalement des M 16.  
  
-J'ai fait le nécessaire, ne tentez rien tout seul. Pouvez-vous me donner plus de renseignement sur les otages ? Sont-ils en bonne santé ?  
  
-Il me semble que oui, je ne voyais pas très bien. Je n'ai pas pu tous les compter mais ils sont plus de 60, j'en suis sûr.  
  
-Très ben, je vous remercie, je note tout ça. Avez-vous remarqué autre chose.  
  
-Je crois avoir vu le type qui dirige le groupe. C'est un latinos d'environ 40 ans, il portait un costume clair et deux hommes assuraient sa sécurité. Je vais devoir raccrocher car la batterie de mon portable se fait menaçante, je vous rappelle s'il y a du nouveau. »  
  
X- Parker :  
  
Les hommes marchent tranquillement dans la salle, enjambant les personnes qui sont allongées au sol. Il faut faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? L'un d'entre eux vient dans notre direction alors le fais glisser ma main vers mon sac qui gît à quelques centimètres de moi. Je dois attraper mon arme, cela me permettrait sûrement de reprendre le dessus. Je sens alors mon poignet être écrasé, le type a le pied dessus. Je ne bouge pas et il pointe son M 16 sur ma tempe et me dit de me lever. Il ramasse en même temps mon sac et l'ouvre. Il en sort mon arme et tout en souriant vicieusement il le place dans sa ceinture. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je comprends immédiatement ce qui m'attend mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Je me retrouve ventre à terre et la lèvre en sang. Je secoua la tête une seconde et me retourne pour voir que Largo s'interpose. Il lui dit de prendre l'arme, qu'ils n'ont pas à avoir peur d'une femme et qu'il va me surveiller. Mais bien sûr, d'une part, je n'ai pas besoin d'un ange gardien et puis ils feraient mieux d'avoir peur, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. Je leur fait cracher leurs boyaux quand je veux. Je cligne des yeux un instant, je crois que le champagne additionné au coup que je viens de recevoir ne m'ont pas arrangée.  
  
Largo me jette un regard étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'ai une arme et encore moins à ce que je réagisse comme ça. Il doit se demander qui je suis, pourquoi j'ai ce flingue, ce que je compte faire... Je suis dans de beaux draps. Le type s'éloigne rapidement et nous nous retrouvons de nouveau allongés au sol.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Ils sont au moins vingt ! me chuchote-t- il.  
  
-Je voulais faire pression sur eux et puis ils ne m'auraient pas tuée. »  
  
J'ai presque eu envie de rajouter "On ne tue pas facilement un Parker'' . Ca peut aussi être valable pour ts les employés du Centre, on ne sait jamais si on ne va pas les revoir déambulant dans les sous terrains froids et sombres, les croiser au détour d'un couloir.  
  
« Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûre ?  
  
-Rien, laissez tomber.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites comme job pour avoir une armes de ce calibre avec vous pendant une réception ? m'interroge Largo.  
  
-Je voyage beaucoup, c'est simplement pour me rassurer.  
  
-En attendant, faites-vous toute petite, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il revienne. »  
  
Cela va bientôt faire deux heures que nous sommes ici et il ne se passe rien. Lyle st toujours sur l'estrade, il semble être en pourparler avec le commanditaire de la prise d'otage. Mais qu'il lui donne son argent et qu'il nous fiche la paix. D'accord, on peut dire que Jarod profite bien de nos comptes en banque mais il nous reste encore assez pour payer ce minable. Je ne tiens pas à rester ici pendant 3 jours. Je suis sûre qu'il ne nous donneraient même pas un verre d'eau. J'entends des sirènes à l'extérieur, et voilà, la police s'en mêle. C'est mauvais signe, Le Centre n'a jamais eu de très bons rapports avec elle. Celle-ci risquerait d'être un peu trop curieuse, ce qui ne serait pas très bon pour nos affaires et celles de ce type d'ailleurs. Ses hommes s'agitent, je crois qu'il en envoie un pour mettre les choses au point. Il vient vers moi et m'attrape par le bras. Il m'oblige à me lever malgré les réticences de Largo mais il s'en fiche, c'est lui qui est armé, pas Largo. Il me traîne derrière lui, il ne manquait plus que ça, que je lui serve de bouclier, mais je ne pense pas vraiment en avoir le choix.  
  
« J'ai besoin de ton aide ma belle... J'ai besoin d'une certaine protection.  
  
-Il y avait plus épais que moi dans la salle.  
  
-Oui, ça tu l'as dit... Mais plus agréable, je ne crois pas... »  
  
Vas-y, cause toujours, tu m'intéresse. Le voilà en train de me draguer, non mais il s'attend à quoi ? Il vient de me foutre son M 16 dans la gueule et il veut que je sois coopérative ? Et puis faut aussi le voir, il doit bien peser dans les cent kilos et ce ne sont pas des muscles. Il sent... je ne sais même pas quoi et il ne doit pas savoir comment utiliser son rasoir. Bref, Broots est un top model par rapport à lui. On passe la porte en verre et il m'attrape par les cheveux. Une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est bien que l'on s'attaque à mes vêtements ou à mes cheveux, je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour réussir à me contenir. Il me fait passer devant lui et me colle son M 16 dans le dos, ce qui me motive à accélérer le pas. Nous arrivons devant la grande porte close qu'un de ses collègues nous entre ouvre. Il me rapproche de lui –je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui enfoncer mon talon aiguille dans le pied- et pointe son arme sous mon menton, se cachant derrière moi. Nous avançons doucement et parvenons en haut des marches, toute la rue est illuminée par les gyrophares de la quinzaine de voitures de police qui s'y trouve.  
  
XI- Jarod :  
  
J'ai simplement attendu 10 minutes et maintenant la rue est totalement barrées et cernée par la police. Les deux hommes que je tenais ont été emmenés pour être interrogés et un agent est venu me voir. Il s'est présenté sous le nom de Petersen, il dirige cette unité. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais et maintenant j'attends que l'on parvienne à entrer en contact avec les preneurs d'otage. Nous ne savons rien sur eux, des agents vont essayer de s'infiltrer discrètement pour tenter de prendre des photos et des repères en plus de moi. En patientant à l'arrière d'un camion, j'ai prit un bloc de dessin et j'ai représenté leur visages. Cela n'a aidé en rien la police car ils ne doivent pas avoir de casier, du moins, pas dans ce pays. Quand je leur ai tendu ma feuille ils ont souri, se disant que je tombais plutôt bien. Petersen me tient au courant, je crois qu'il m'aime bien car je n'ai pas essayé de jouer les héros comme beaucoup l'auraient fait. J'ai eu du mal à me retenir, c'est vrai que l'espace d'un moment, je n'ai pas eu envie de les appelé mais ma raison m'a rappelé à l'ordre. Un contre 20, ce n'était pas très équilibré.  
  
« Comment avez-vous su qu'il se passait quelque chose ?  
  
-J'ai une chambre dans l'hôtel en face. J'étais sur mon lit et j'entendais plein de voitures arriver alors je me suis levé pour aller voir. Il n'y avait rien, mis à part deux gardes de chaque coté de la porte.  
  
-Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. ce sont des bourges qui faisaient la fête.  
  
-Oui, mais généralement, les gardiens n'ont pas des M 16 pour assurer la sécurité.  
  
-Ah oui, je comprends déjà mieux ! En tout cas, merci encore agent Mackenzie. Vous nous avez déjà bien aidé.  
  
-Mais je ne vous ai pas permis de retrouver leur identité.  
  
-Mais nous savons déjà mieux à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Ils vont bientôt avoir besoin de nos services et là, on va reprendre l'avantage.  
  
-Oui, je l'espère. »  
  
Avant de s'éloigner il me tend un sac remplit de glaçon. Je fronce les sourcils et il me dit de penser à ma mâchoire. Je réalise alors, tout à l'heure, l'un des type m'a donné un sacré coup de poing et le bas de ma joue est encore plein de sang et tout bleu à ce que je vois dans la vitre du camion. J'applique la glace dessus et je vais déjà mieux, en tout cas, j'ai largement eu ma vengeance avec ce type. C'est alors que j'entend des gens hausser la voix dans la rue, des policiers n'acceptent pas de les laisser passer. Il y a une jeune femme, brune aux cheveux courts, le teint bronzé et un homme, plutôt maigrichon, brun lui aussi. Ils doivent avoir dans les trente ans tous les deux. Je m'approche en leur demandant leur problème et le policier s'écarte, voyant que je vais m'occuper de la situation. La jeune femme soupire, je les interroge sur la raison de leur venue et leurs identités et elle me répond d'une voix agacée.  
  
« Mon nom est Joy Arden, et lui, c'est Simon Ovronnaz, nous sommes les gardes du corps de Largo Winch.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Et Largo se trouve dans cette salle !  
  
-Mais des gardes du corps ne sont pas censés rester en contact avec leur client ?  
  
-Nous avons eu un problème, Largo ne nous dit pas tout le temps quand il part et où il va. Mais il avait prévenu Simon alors j'ai réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau.  
  
-Largo Winch, c'est bien lui, le milliardaire à la tête du Groupe W ?  
  
-Oui, c'est bien ça. Est-ce que vous savez comment il va ?  
  
-Pour l'instant, il ne semble pas qu'il y ait des blessés.  
  
-C'est déjà ça, comment comptez-vous opérer ?  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre car Petersen m'appelle, me désignant la porte principale qui s'ouvre. Je fais signe à Mlle Arden et Mr Ovronnaz de me suivre et nous rejoignons Petersen, derrière une voiture. Une femme en sort, suivie de très près par un homme armé. Je les observe en silence et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'étouffer sur place. Pas ça, pas elle... Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est Mlle Parker qui est otage de ces types. Mais que fait-elle ici ? Je croyais qu'elle détestait les soirées de ce genre. Mon Dieu, il place son M 16 sous son menton, s'il lui fait quoi que ce soit, je le tue de mes mains. Elle semble être en bonne santé, ça me rassure un peu. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de savoir que si elle est là, il y a sûrement d'autre agents du Centre dans les parages. Peut-être que ce sont même eux qui ont pris cet endroit en otage. Non, ça ne ressemble pas à leurs manières, ils sont plutôt discret vis-à-vis de la police. Mais alors, qu'est-il en train de se passer ici ? Voyant combien je suis troublé, les trois autres me regardent bizarrement mais tournent ensuite la tête vers l'homme qui commence à parler.  
  
XII- Parker :  
  
« Tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à trouer ta jolie petite gueule. Me glisse-t-il à l'oreille avant d'observer les flics qui s'avancent vers nous. Ne bougez pas ! C'est simple, nous ne comptons pas nous éterniser ici. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est un hélicoptère militaire sur le toit pour tous nous transporter sans problèmes. Nous ne sommes pas disposés à marchander, vous avez 3 heures devant vous. Passé ce délai, je me verrai dans l'obligation de foutre toutes les 10 minutes, une balle dans les membres de cette jeune femme. Et croyez-moi, quand elle aura eu son compte, il restera encore plein de monde à ma disposition. Est-ce bien clair dans vos petits crânes ?  
  
-Est-ce que les otages sont en bonne santé pour le moment ? nous lance l'un des agents.  
  
-Pour le moment, comme vous dites, ça peut aller. Et je veux un pilote pour l'hélicoptère, et qu'il ne soit ni militaire ni flic. Ah oui, j'oubliais, je veux qu'il soit en caleçon.  
  
-Comment voulez-vous qu'en trois heures nous trouvions un pilote qui soit d'accord pour risquer comme ça sa vie ?  
  
-Faut pas me prendre pour un con, je sais que vous voulez gagner du temps, mais là vous en perdez. Aller, tic tac, tic tac, cette belle demoiselle compte sur vous.  
  
-Vous avez intérêt à vous magner le cul les gars parce que s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit je vous fais exploser le crâne !! »  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai lancé ça, sûrement le champagne et la tension du moment. Toujours est-il que le type ne me dit rien et m'attire en arrière pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Son collègue referme la porte et nous retournons dans la salle. Quand nous entrons, il m'amène à coté de Largo et me balance sur ma chaise en m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger. J'acquiesce et il s'écarte lentement, me surveillant du coin de l'œil. Largo me fixe, je lui fais un signe de tête pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre que tout va bien. Je regarde Lyle, assis sur le bord de l'estrade et la tête entre les mains. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien, il n'a pas dû réussir à satisfaire les exigences de ce type. Ce dernier fait des aller et retour au milieu de la salle, il semble excédé par le manque de coopération de mon frère. Je me demande ce qu'il lui veut à part de l'argent sinon il serait parti depuis longtemps car Lyle aurait payé rapidement. Je ne peux contenir ma soif d'informations plus longtemps.  
  
Je me lève et enjambe Largo qui est allongé devant moi, j'avance doucement et un homme me menace de son M 16. Je ne m'arrête pas et ne voulant pas désobéir aux ordres de son patron, le type ne fait que me suivre sans rien dire ni faire. Il faut que je demande à Lyle ce que veut cet homme même si Largo va me poser des dizaines de questions en sortant d'ici. Si nous sortons un jour. Je m'assois à coté de mon jumeau et le regarde en silence mais avec insistance. Il lève enfin les yeux sur moi et lâche un « quoi ? » rauque que j'affectionne tant. Je souris lui dit combien il m'agace à toujours trafiquer et comploter en cachette, ce qui ne le fait pas réagir. Il doit se demander où je veux en venir. Je lui dis que moi aussi je travaille au Centre et que, de plus, je suis sa sœur, donc j'ai le droit d'être mise au courant. Il ne fait que soupirer. J'observe ces hommes autour de nous et je remarque Raines sur la droite. Il est allongé parterre avec son éternelle bouteille d'oxygène à coté de lui, ainsi que son éternel nettoyeur : Willie.  
  
XIII- Jarod :  
  
La réplique de Parker m'a fait sourire, elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, elle est comme ça. C'est Parker, toujours sur la défensive et toujours prête à donner des ordres. Cela me rassure dans un sens, elle était en bonne santé et capable de se défendre. Pendant un moment je me demande même qui est le plus à plaindre. Parker car elle est prise en otage ou ces types car ils doivent supporter son sale caractère depuis plus de trois heures... Non, en fait, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. Son caractère peut être un inconvénient dans ces circonstances car elle est capable de les pousser à bout très rapidement. Ce genre de type ne s'encombre pas très longtemps et je tiens à elle. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Je m'en voudrais alors de ne pas être intervenu seul, de ne pas avoir joué les « héros » comme l'aurait dit Petersen. D'ailleurs, lui, Arden et Ovronnaz me regardent toujours de travers. Il va falloir que je m'explique, ce dont je n'avais pas du tout envie.  
  
« Je crois que nous devons parler Jarod, non ?  
  
-Que ce soit clair, oui, je la connais. C'est Mlle Parker, je l'ai rencontrée il y a deux jours dans un bar.  
  
-Vous êtes ensemble ?  
  
-Et bien... Euh... On peut dire ça comme ça mais ce n'est pas exactement une relation très... Bref, c'est assez compliqué.  
  
-Ce qui me rassure c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'être une petite nature vue la réplique qu'elle nous a balancée tout à l'heure !  
  
-Oui, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle est très intelligente et forte psychologiquement, elle endurera facilement cette situation. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop de ce coté là.   
  
-Ca va alors, je ne pense pas qu'on ait trop à craindre de ce coté si j'en crois ce que vous me dites.  
  
-En effet, elle saura gérer la situation. »  
  
Il m'a sourit puis il m'a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir. Il m'a ensuite conseillé de mettre Arden et Ovronnaz au parfum, ce que j'ai fait immédiatement. Ils me semblent assez gentils tous les deux. Nous nous appelons déjà par nos prénoms et Simon et plein d'humour. En revanche, Joy me fait presque penser à Mlle Parker. Elle est très professionnelle, intelligente, sûre d'elle. En discutant avec elle je me suis rendue compte d'une chose. Cette femme est amoureuse de son patron, ça saute aux yeux. On le remarque à sa façon de parler de lui à sa hargne pour trouver des solutions, elle est déterminée. Elle doit cacher ses sentiments à Largo Winch, tout comme le fait Parker avec moi. J'aimerai que ces deux femmes se rencontrent, elles verraient qu'elles ont énormément de choses en commun. Je suis sûr qu'elles s'entendraient très bien, elles ont beau avoir deux forts caractères, ils sont parfaitement compatibles. Je sors enfin de mes pensées quand Joy nous dit que l'on doit trouver un pilote pour l'hélicoptère, c'est alors que je me propose. Après tout, ce suis un caméléon, comment ces types devineraient que je travaille pour la police ? Surtout si je suis en caleçon, car ça retirerait toute crédibilité aux yeux de n'importe qui !  
  
Deux heures de patience après, un hélicoptère se pose devant nous, en plein milieu de la rue que nous avons dégagée il y a quelques minutes. Pour une fois que Le Centre m'aura aidé, c'est bien grâce à eux que je sais piloter un tel engin. Un homme en treillis en descend et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Petersen qui l'attendait, il vient dans ma direction. Il doit mesurer dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix, très musclé et il a une démarche très empreinte de détermination. Le pilote s'arrête devant moi, me dévisageant de toute sa hauteur, et me tend la main. Je la lui serre en me relevant et me présente. Nous nous rendons à l'hélicoptère après qu'il m'ait dit son nom « Lieutenant colonel Roberts » puis il me pose quelques questions. Nous passons en revue les différentes manœuvres pour qu'il s'assure de mes qualifications, il semble confiant. Je lui souris et lui dit qu'il est temps, j'enlève ma veste, mon tee-shirt, mes chaussures et mon pantalon, tout cela sous son regard interloqué. Je lui explique tout et il lâche un rire grave, il me tape sur l'épaule pour me souhaiter bonne chance et ordonne à tout le monde de s'écarter de l'appareil.  
  
XIV- Parker :  
  
Je soupire longuement, tentant d'attirer l'attention de mon frère. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'éclaircis la voix pour le faire réagir, en vain. Il ne semble pas décidé à communiquer pour l'instant, de toute façon je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l'aider. Je lève la tête quand un homme s'approche de nous. C'est l'instigateur de toute cette affaire, son homme de main le suit. Ils nous menacent de leurs armes et nous ordonnent de nous lever pour monter sur le toit de l'immeuble. Nous les écoutons, contrains et forcés, et nous mettons en marche. Je sens le canon du M 16 se presser dans mon dos, comme si je ne pouvais pas avancer toute seule. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe, j'ai pourtant vu Lyle travailler sur un ordinateur tout à l'heure, j'en ai donc déduit qu'ils avaient leur argent. Alors pourquoi nous emmènent-ils avec eux ? Ils ne devraient plus avoir besoin de nous. Je remarque que tous les hommes qui les accompagnent depuis le début nous suivent, serions-nous en train de nous en aller ?  
  
« Nous allons faire un petit voyage dans les airs. Mais pour vous deux, il prendra vite fin... Sur le trottoir ! »  
  
Ce type nous lance cela en souriant. Je sens que mon ulcère refait surface, une boule se forme dans le creux de mon estomac et je crois en deviner une seconde dans le fond de ma gorge. Je le sens très mal tout compte fait. Et moi qui faisait toute une histoire pour ne pas réciter ce fichu discours... Je donnerais tout pour être en train de le prononcer en ce moment même. Nous montons dans l'ascenseur et au fur et à mesure que nous nous élevons, dépassant les dizaines d'étages qui nous séparent du toit, je sens le stresse et la peur m'envahir. La peur de ne pas redescendre, ou du moins pas par l'ascenseur, peur de ce qui va m'arriver. Peur de ces hommes alors que je ne suis pas armée et qu'ils sont une vingtaine. Et puis le fait que la seule personne qui soit de mon coté soit mon frère... Un homme en qui je n'ai aucune confiance, qui peut changer de camp quand il veut et qui est tout à fait capable de se servir de moi comme d'un bouclier humain. En conclusion, je ne sais nullement comment je vais me sortir de ce mauvais –très mauvais- pas.  
  
Nous débarquons tous sur le toit et un hélicoptère militaire s'y trouve. Je viens de penser que ces types n'avaient pas prévu cela du tout. Si j'ai bien compris, ils comptaient récupérer leur fric et repartir avec leurs camions ou leurs voitures, comme si de rien n'était. Je me demande qui a bien pu prévenir la police, qui a bien pu comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Nous approchons de l'appareil et soudainement mon cœur s'arrête. Je reste muette, sur place, la bouche entre ouverte. Je crois que j'ai deviné qui a averti les autorités compétentes. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, dois-je me sentir soulagée ou énervée ? Je suis perdue, je ne sais plus quoi penser quand le patron me pousse en avant. Il oblige aussi Lyle à s'approcher du bord et à monter sur la margelle. Je tremble de tous mes membres, aussi bien à cause du vent qui me glace la peau –car je ne porte que cette sublime robe en soie très fine- que par la peur qui a pris le dessus. Je regarde droit devant moi quand le type donne un coup violent dans la nuque de mon frère, le faisant tomber dans le vide.  
  
« NOOOOOOON !!! hurlai-je.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le rejoindre tout de suite. »  
  
Ma respiration est totalement désordonnée. Des images me reviennent en tête, le visage de Jarod quand il m'a vue arriver près de l'hélicoptère, celui de Largo quand il s'est présenté près de ma table tout à l'heure... Mon Dieu, je ne veux pas mourir, ça j'en suis sûre. Bien que je sois frigorifiée, je transpire. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma respiration. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je sens la main de l'homme dans mon dos alors je me cambre, comme pour l'éviter. Je manque de perdre l'équilibre et vois toutes ces lumière en bas. Je ne veux pas mourir. Si j'atterris sur une voiture, peut-être pourrait-elle amortir le choc ? C'est impossible, rendue au 15ème étage, un pare-chocs devient aussi dur que le bitume, enfin je crois. Je ne veux pas mourir. J'étouffe, les larmes emplissent mes yeux. Pourquoi est-ce si long ? La main de l'homme se fait insistante, je n'arrive pas à résister et je me sens tomber. Je ne veux pas mourir.  
  
XV- Jarod :  
  
Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu autant de terreur dans les yeux de Mlle Parker. Que dois-je faire ? Que puis-je faire ? Tous les hommes sont montés dans l'appareil, sauf deux, ceux qui se trouvent derrière Lyle et sa sœur. Je crois que j'ai trouvé. J'attrape l'arme que Roberts a planquée sous le siège, descends de l'hélicoptère et ferme la porte coulissante à clé. Ca va les retenir un peu. Mais quand je me retourne au cri de Mlle Parker, un des types a poussé Lyle et l'homme a posé sa main sur son dos. Mon Dieu non, faites que j'arrive à temps. Mais avant que je n'ai la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit, ce salaud l'a poussée elle aussi dans le vide. Je leur tire chacun plusieurs balles dans le dos et me précipite vers le bord. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre mais reprend de plus belle quand je m'aperçois que Parker a réussi à se retenir au rebord, un mètre au dessous. Je m'affale sur le sol pour lui tendre mes bras, je m'avance dangereusement pour l'atteindre. Elle saisit une de mes mains, elle a les yeux plein de larmes et ne cesse de répéter mon prénom. J'attrape son autre main et parviens à la tirer sur une vingtaine de centimètres. J'ai l'impression d'être subitement muni d'une force incroyable et réussis à la remonter sur le toit en un seul coup. Nous nous effondrons sur le dos tous les deux, complètement haletants et bouleversés.  
  
Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous réjouir car les hommes sont sortis de l'appareil et sont maintenant tous en train de nous pointer de leurs armes. Mais ce qui attire mon regard, c'est le type en face de moi, le chef de la bande. Je pensais l'avoir tué mais... Il ouvre sa veste pour laisser apparaître son gilet pare-balles. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je jette un œil sur Parker, elle est dans la même position que moi. Allongée sur le dos, les deux mains pour la soutenir et tentant de reculer. Le problème, c'est que l'on ne peut pas s'enfuir par les airs et que je n'ai plus que deux balles alors qu'ils sont une vingtaine. Nous sommes tous les deux paniqués, nous rendant compte qu'il n'y a aucune issue possible. Plaqués contre le rebord, nous n'osons rien dire ni rien faire. Sa main droite est à quelques centimètres de ma min gauche. Je glisse doucement la mienne sur la sienne pour la serrer très fort. A ma surprise, elle ne la retire pas et serre à son tour l'extrémité de mes doigts. Nous tremblons de peur quand le chef de la bande charge son arme. Je crois que c'est fini.  
  
Et je me trompe car les hommes de la police ont débarqué eux aussi sur le toit, armés jusqu'aux dents et ils sont bien plus nombreux que les preneurs d'otages. Je me pense rassuré quand le latinos se jette sur Parker, l'étranglant de son avant-bras et pressant son canon sur sa tempe. Je me relève, les mains en avant pour lui dire de se calmer.  
  
« Arrêtez, ce n'est pas la peine d'aggraver votre cas avec un double meurtre.  
  
-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre alors un meurtre de plus ou de moins !  
  
-Vous feriez mieux de la relâcher, de toute façon, vous n'avez aucune chance.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de discuter. Laissez-nous passer et il n'y aura pas de casse, c'est simple. »  
  
Il resserre son étreinte sur Parker et commence à avancer, au milieu des agents. Petersen comprends que ce n'est pas la peine de marchander et intime l'ordre à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes. Ils s'exécutent puis s'écartent pour laisser passer Parker et le type. Il nous ordonne de ne pas les suivre mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les surveiller, leur laissant un ou deux étages d'avance. Petersen me suit, nous arrivons en bas et le manège du type recommence avec les agents restés en bas. Leur chef les fait reculer et l'homme se dirige vers une voiture, demandant qu'on lui lance les clés. Il fait passer Parker derrière le volant et la fait démarrer. Je panique toujours autant, la voyant s'éloigner doucement pour ne pas heurter une des dizaines de voitures de patrouille arrêtées au beau milieu de la route. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, si je la suis, il risque de s'énerver et de devenir violent mais si je ne le fais pas, je ne reverrai peut-être jamais Mlle Parker. Je vois soudainement le véhicule bifurquer sur la droite et disparaître au carrefour.  
  
XVI- Parker :  
  
Je conduis à vitesse normale, contrairement à d'habitude mais l'homme me demande d'accélérer une fois avoir pris le virage. Il tient toujours son arme pointée dans mes côtes. J'inspire profondément pour ne pas craquer. C'est difficile pour moi de suivre ses ordres sans rechigner, moi qui aime toujours contrôler toutes les situations. Il m'indique le trajet à suivre, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous rendons et je m'en fiche. Plus vite on y arrivera, plus vite je serai débarrassée de lui. Je serais même très contente s'il décidait de me laisser sur le bord de la route, même au milieu de rien. Du moment que je suis toujours entière. Je resserre mes mains glissantes de sueur sur le cuir du volant. J'écoute la radio de police, tentant de savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire mais un homme nous parle. Enfin, il parle à ce type, lui ordonnant de se rendre. Mais cela semble l'agacer alors il arrache le poste et le lance par la fenêtre. Ses yeux n'arrêtent pas de faire des aller et retour entre la route et moi, comme pour me mettre encore plus la pression. Je suis pourtant déjà à bloque mais je cherche toujours un moyen de lui échapper. Peut-être trouverai-je une solution quand nous nous arrêterons.  
  
Nous nous engageons sur une petite route sinueuse, en direction de... d'un trou perdu. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me laisse seule ici. Je ne suis vêtue que d'une simple robe de soirée, il doit être 3 heures du matin et personne à au moins 30 kilomètres à la ronde. S'il fait ça, jamais on ne me retrouvera avant au moins trois jours. Il me fait signe de stopper la voiture et nous descendons. Je ne comprends pas trop où il veut en venir mais il me dit que la police a la fâcheuse tendance à nous coller à l'arrière train. Alors je me retourne et j'aperçois deux voitures qui viennent dans notre direction. Il m'annonce que l'on va devoir traverser ce bois pour rejoindre la route. C'est parfait, finalement, je suis bien contente que ce soit Lyle qui ait payée ma robe parce que au prix qu'elle lui a coûtée, j'aurais fait une dépression de la voir faire une promenade dans un bois. Je revois alors mon frère tomber dans le vide. Je ne me sens plus très bien, mais en pensant à tout le mal qu'il a pu faire autour de lui... Contre le simple fait qu'il soit mon frère jumeau... je ne sais plus quoi penser en fait.  
  
J'avance doucement dans le noir, manquant de tomber à chaque pas que je fais. Entre la robe et les talons hauts, je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir tout à fait indemne. Au bout de quinze minutes, nous trouvons enfin cette satanée route et la police semble avoir perdu notre trace. C'est bien ma veine... Nous marchons le long d'un faussé et rejoignons l'entrée d'un vieux port de pêche. Nous traversons une sorte de cimetière de bateaux, tous aussi vieux les uns que les autres. S'il me fait monter sur un de ces rafiot, je ne suis pas sûre de revoir un jour la terre ferme. Je sens alors un liquide froid sur mon pied droit alors je baisse les yeux. J'aperçois le reflet de la lune et... et mon pied se trouve au centre d'une flaque de boue. Je ne pense pas que je vais me sortir vivante de cette petite virée nocturne... Il me demande de m'arrêter près d'un bateau et m'attache les mains avec des menottes sur une barre en fer. Je le regarde s'éloigner de quelques mètres.  
  
Il s'approche d'une ombre, relativement massive, qui se trouve dans l'eau. Je croise les doigts pour que ce bateau soit en bon état s'il m'emmène avec lui. Et en effet, celui-ci contraste largement avec les autres. Il est bien plus blanc et surtout bien moins rouillé. D'un coté je suis rassurée mais de l'autre, je me demande ce qu'il va faire de moi. Tout à coup, un rayon de lumière provenant de l'entrée du port attire mon attention. Je reste immobile pour ne pas avertir mon kidnappeur et prie pour qu'on me retrouve vite. Mais le type repère les flics et s'avance vers moi, brandissant son arme devant lui. Une sorte de rictus malveillant se dessine sur ses lèvres, cela ne me dit rein qui vaille. Il lève un bras et je le vois qui vient me frapper. Le noir s'installe alors que j'entends des voix se rapprocher. Le son s'éteint à son tour peu à peu...  
  
XVII- Jarod :  
  
Petersen m'a dit de sauter dans la voiture et je l'ai écouté. Nous avons beaucoup de retard à rattraper et malgré notre vitesse plus que dangereuse, nous n'apercevons toujours pas la voiture du ravisseur. Ma jambe tremble et je me tords les doigts, espérant revoir Mlle Parker. Je ne parviens plus à me concentrer pour réfléchir. Nous abordons un carrefour et je reste sans rien dire car je n'ai aucune idée de la direction à prendre. Il y a bien la voiture mais ils ne sont plus dedans. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir su gérer la situation et maintenant Parker est en danger. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû empêcher le type de la prendre en otage. Je suis tiré de mes pensées quand une voiture s'arrête à notre hauteur et à l'intérieur j'y reconnais Largo Winch, Simon et Joy est au volant. Ils me font signe de baisser la vitre. Arden me fait un sourire et me dit qu'ils savent où sont Parker et le type ils se trouvent au vieux port de Green River.  
  
Petersen écrase alors l'accélérateur derrière la berline de Joy. La route se transforme en chemin de terre et notre vitesse fait s'élever un épais nuage de poussière. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils ont fait, comment savent-ils où cet homme a emmené Parker ? Je suis tellement bouleversé que je ne peux réfléchir calmement, ils m'expliqueront cela plus tard. Ce qui importe pour le moment, c'est de retrouver Parker et de la retrouver seine et sauve. Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne lui fasse aucun mal ou je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler devant ce type. Je n'ai jamais réussi à dire clairement mes sentiments à Mlle Parker, pourquoi lui ai-je parlé de ce « tournant » ? Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué... Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir simplement dit que je l'aime et que je voudrais qu'elle abandonne l'horreur du Centre pour me suivre ? Ca aurait été bien plus facile. Mais peut-être aurait-ce été trop brusque ? Non, au bout de presque trente ans, je pense avoir été assez lentement avec elle... Même très lentement ou trop...  
  
Alors que nous continuons notre route pour contourner le bois, des agents s'arrêtent derrière nous et s'y enfonce rapidement, munis de lampes de poche. Nous accédons à l'entrée du port, nous sommes seulement 5 mais je le tuerait de mes mains ce salaud. Nous descendons de voiture et allumons nous aussi nos lampes pour marcher doucement vers les bateaux abandonnés. Je ne vois toujours pas Parker et je retiens mon souffle, comme pour paraître le plus discret possible. Nous nous séparons et au bout de quelques pas, je l'aperçois, elle est allongée parterre. La terreur m'emplit : elle est vivante ou... Je me jette sur elle sans me soucier de la présence du type. Je la prends dans ms bras pour chercher son pouls. Je revis, je sens ces légers battements et sa faible respiration. J'entends alors deux coups de feu et tourne la tête.  
  
Largo Winch est à une dizaine de mètres et le corps du kidnappeur gis sur la terre, juste derrière moi. J'expire longuement car Winch vient de me sauver la vie, de nous sauver la vie. Les trois autres nous rejoignent au moment où Parker reprend connaissance. Elle ouvre fébrilement les paupières et je vois apparaître deux joyaux d'un bleu profond et envoûtant. Remarquant qu'il agit de moi, elle semble tout de suite rassurée et tente de s'asseoir. Elle regarde autour d'elle et fait un sourire à Largo, elle doit être contente de le savoir en sécurité. Elle a dû faire sa connaissance durant la soirée.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
-Oui... Je crois. »  
  
Je vois qu'elle tremble alors je lui offre ma veste qu'elle accepte sans discuter. Je l'aide ensuite à se relever et nous nous dirigeons doucement vers la voiture pour attendre qu'elle soit interrogée. Joy et Largo nous suivent, laissant Simon et Petersen sur place pour surveiller le corps. Heureusement que Largo a visé dans la tête car nous ne serions plus là pour en parler étant donné que l'homme avait gardé son gilet pare-balles.  
  
XVIII- Parker :  
  
Je m'installe à l'arrière du véhicule, serrant la veste de Jarod contre moi car je suis frigorifiée. Je demande alors à Jarod comment il a fait pour me retrouver mais il se tourne vers Largo et cette femme qu'il appelle Joy pour qu'ils répondent eux-mêmes à la question. Ils nous expliquent alors que Simon a contacté Kerenski, leur collègue informaticien, pour lui demander de chercher comment mon kidnappeur pourrait s'enfuir. Ayant vu la direction de notre fuite, ils en ont déduit qu'il se rendait au port, rien de plus simple. Largo se penche vers moi et me souffle à l'oreille que la prochaine fois, nous pourrions juste aller dîner au restaurant. Je lui réponds d'un sourire et lève les yeux vers Jarod qui se trouve à coté de ma portière. Sur son visage se dessine une drôle de mou, il semble gêné que Largo et moi échangions quelques mots. Je crois que toute cette soirée -ou plutôt cette nuit car il est quatre heures du matin- m'a fait réfléchir sur pas mal de choses.  
  
Je revois la main de Jarod se poser sur la mienne au moment où ce malade allait nous tirer dessus. A cet instant, j'ai réalisé que si j'avais dû mourir, j'aurais été auprès de lui. Auprès d'une des seules –et rares- personnes à ne m'avoir jamais menti. Une personne en qui, malgré moi, j'ai une confiance incroyable. Mais je me suis aussi rendue compte que si j'étais morte ce soir, j'aurais eu un terrible regret. Celui de ne jamais avoir dit vraiment aux deux hommes de ma vie, Thomas et Jarod, que je les aime plus que tout et que je tiens à eux. C'est toujours quand on perd quelqu'un ou quelque chose que l'on réalise l'importance qu'elle a dans notre vie. Cette fois je ne compte pas laisser ma chance, tant pis pour le Centre, tant pis pour mon immobilité qui m'offrait une impression de fausse sécurité, tant pis pour ma réputation de femme bornée. Je demande à parler à Jarod en privé, cela l'étonne mais il s'assit auprès de moi.  
  
Ca y est, je recommence à me sentir mal et à transpirer en étant gelée. Je tremble encore plus que tout à l'heure et j'ai l'impression que je vais me mettre à parler comme Broots. C'est-à-dire sans pouvoir prononcer un mot sans bégayer. Tout cela n'est pas très glorieux pour moi mais je m'en fiche, aller ma belle, il va bien falloir que tu affrontes une fois pour toute la vérité qui s'impose à toi depuis presque trente ans. Et moi qui me pensais impulsive... Trente ans qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime. Trente ans de mensonges qui nous ont séparés. Trente ans que je me forge une épaisse carapace et que je me voile la face pour écouter mon manipulateur de père. Qui de plus s'est avéré être mon oncle. Trente ans que je repousse Jarod et ses approches pas toujours très claires, mais d'un autre coté, je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait me dire mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Et à la mort de Tommy, j'ai été bien plus fermée pendant quelques mois car je pensais que si je révélais mes sentiments à Jarod, il serait lâchement tué à son tour.  
  
« Je crois que j'ai compris, dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.  
  
-Je suis tellement désolée... »  
  
Je m'épate, je ne me pensais pas capable de pouvoir un jour m'excuser devant lui. Ca veut donc dire que les négociations sont en bonne voie. Mais je ne m sens pas encore la force de prononcer les mots qu'il attend réellement, je ne fais que reposer ma tête sur son épaule et fermer les yeux. Il comprendra, j'en suis sûre, il me connaît si bien. Je veux juste reprendre des forces et demain peut-être... Demain est un autre jour, est un nouveau destin qui verra disparaître la Mlle Parker aveugle et soumise aux ordres du Centre. Demain verra naître la nouvelle Mlle Parker, celle qui va au bout de ce qu'elle pense, qui agit au gré de son cœur et de ces sentiments, celle qui se rend compte de la chance qu'elle a d'avoir un homme qui l'aime et qui l'attend depuis trente ans. C'est décidé, adieu le Centre, adieu la souffrance et les mensonges. Ma vie va s'éclairer, je verrai bien plus loin que le lendemain et je ferrai des projets. Tout comme ceux que j'avais fait avec Thomas mais cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de vivre la vie que je mérite, que nous méritons tous les deux, Jarod et moi. Ai-je bien pensé au « nous » ? Je me mets alors à sourire.  
  
XIX- Jarod :  
  
Je passe mon bras derrière la nuque de Parker. C'est la première fois que je la sers contre moi, c'est une étrange sensation que je ne pensais pas pouvoir éprouver avant très longtemps. Mais elle est enfin là, elle n'a pas bougé d'un cheveu et je colle ma joue contre son front. Malgré ma veste, je la sens trembler sous le cuir et j'espère que les autres arriveront rapidement pour lui fournir une couverture avant qu'elle ne nous fasse une crise d'hypothermie. Je ne parviens pas vraiment à réaliser tout ce qui vient de se passer, il aura fallu qu'elle frôle la mort pour comprendre mes sentiments, et les siens... Je frotte doucement son épaule pour la réchauffer comme je peux quand j'aperçois trois voitures de police s'approcher, on va pouvoir bientôt y aller. Je baisse les yeux et remarque alors que Parker s'est endormie, elle devait être à bout. Je la prends alors dans ms bras et l'emmène jusqu'à un autre véhicule pour la couvrir et la conduire rapidement à l'hôpital. Il faut juste qu'elle subisse quelques examens pour être sûre qu'elle est en bonne santé.  
  
Je sens quelque chose sur ma main alors j'ouvre doucement les yeux. Une sublime vision s'offre à moi : Mlle Parker est allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, vêtue de blanc et sans une once de maquillage. Elle me sourit difficilement car c'est un changement radical pour elle. C'est elle qui m'a réveillé en caressant ma main, je suis rassuré car elle semble en bonne santé. Elle se redresse et passe ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle est si belle, je l'avait déjà remarqué depuis des années mais là, sans ses superficialités, sans ses vêtements provocants, elle est tout simplement magnifique. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir son regard, moins dur, moins glaçant, le bleu de ses iris est bien plus clair et profond. Elle me trouble, j'ai presque du mal à trouver mes mots devant elle, elle me met mal à l'aise. Avant que je ne puisse sortir quoi que ce soit, c'est elle qui prend les devants.  
  
« Je n'imagine même pas la tête de Raines quand il apprendra que c'est toi qui l'a sauvé de cette prise d'otage, me dit-elle.  
  
-Ce n'était pas lui qui m'importait... Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille demander quand tu pourras sortir ?  
  
-Oui, merci. Attends... J'ai réfléchi, je... Je vais quitter le Centre pour m'installer dans le sud du pays. Au soleil, je veux quitter l'obscurité de cet endroit, démarrer une vie moins... « morbide ».  
  
-Tu as raison, ça te fera du bien.  
  
-Je voudrais juste que tu me fasses une promesse. Je voudrais que nous restions en contact, que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles et que tu me dise où tu en es de tes recherches.  
  
-Je sui d'accord. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?  
  
-Pour l'instant, j'ai pas mal d'argent de coté donc je vais surtout me reposer. Et... Je vais essayer de retrouver le fils de Brigitte et de... mon Oncle. Tu comprends, j'ai besoin de faire le point. »  
  
Je n'ai fait qu'acquiescer à sa dernière phrase. Bien sûr, je suis content qu'elle abandonne enfin cet endroit maudit, plus elle s'en éloignera, plus elle sera en sécurité. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir quelques regrets car j'aurais aimé qu'elle me suive, qu'elle m'aide dans mes recherches... Ce n'est pas grave, elle sera heureuse et recommencera sa vie, c'est cela qui m'importe le plus. J'esquisse un sourire avant d'aller me renseigner auprès de son médecin pour lui dire quand elle pourra rentrer chez elle. Je lui jette un dernier regard et lâche sa main sur le drap pour m'écarter lentement. Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard lui annoncer qu'elle pourra sortir quand elle le désirera puis je lui dis au revoir en déposant un baiser sur son front. je laisse ensuite un morceau de papier sur la table de nuit avec mon numéro de téléphone portable, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle m'appelle le plus vite possible.  
  
XX- Parker :  
  
Une fois qu'il a passée la porte, je me lève et enfile rapidement mes vêtements pour éviter de penser à son nouveau départ. Je le retrouverai bientôt, mais avant cela, je dois aplanir ma vie, de façon à avoir de bien meilleures bases ave lui. Nous sommes encore séparés mais cette fois-ci, je sais que nous nous retrouverons, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour digérer tout cela. J'appelle Sydney pour le rassurer et lui demander qu'il vienne chez moi avec Broots dans deux heures car j'ai à lui parler. En raccrochant, je remarque que Jarod a laissée sa veste, je souris en l'enfilant puis je descends pour prendre le taxi que j'ai demandé. Ces prochains mois seront sûrement difficiles mais beaucoup moins que de passer ses journées entières dans les sous terrains du Centre, j'en suis persuadée. Il faut que mes deux collègue quittent aussi cet endroit, et je suis sûre que si j'ouvre la marche, ils trouveront eux aussi le courage de le faire. Je veux qu'ils soient en sécurité et je compte aussi libérer Angelo. Il est peut-être malade mas il a droit à une vie plus saine, cela pourrait même l'aider à se soigner ?  
  
Je pousse la porte de ma villa et ressors une minute après pour aller payer le taxi, c'est là que je vois Sydney et Broots arriver. Je les attends et les fais ensuite entrer et s'installer sur mon sofa pendant que je vais me changer. Quand je suis de retour, je leur explique tout ce qui m'est arrivé dans la nuit, ma discussion avec Jarod à l'hôpital et ce que je veux qu'ils fassent. Ils sont restés silencieux pendant tout mon "discours'' et n'ont fait qu'acquiescer quand j'eus terminé. Je les pris dans mes bras pour leur souhaiter bonne chance et leur dire de m'appeler quand ils seront en sécurité avec Angelo et Debbie. Je leur dis aussi que s'ils ont le moindre souci, ils pourront toujours compter sur moi. Sydney m'informe alors qu'il va se charger de couler le Centre alors je souris en lui conseillant de ne pas s'y prendre à la bombe cette fois car on en a vu les résultats. Nous nous séparons ensuite et je me précipite dans ma chambre pour faire mes valises. Peu après, je passe à la banque pour régler tous les détails et je quitte Blue Cove, un endroit où j'espère ne plus jamais remettre les pieds.  
  
Quelques mois plus tard...  
  
Je suis installée dans une sublime villa en Floride, élevant mon petit frère... ou plutôt cousin. Je l'ai retrouvé il y a deux mois, élevé dans un centre tel que celui de NuGenesis. J'ai mis quinze jours avant de savoir comment m'y prendre pour le récupérer sans me faire pincer par Raines. J'ai ensuite contacté Jarod et il m'a aidée à obtenir des faux papiers pour ce petit ange que j'ai appelé Mattew. Il aura bientôt 2 ans et j'ai demandé à Jarod de venir chez moi pour le rencontrer car il ne l'a vu qu'en photo. Je suis un peu excitée à cette idée, j'espère qu'il lui plaira. Qu'elle idée, bien sûr qu'il va l'adorer, il est tellement adorable. Mais il n'y a pas que pour ça que je ne tiens pas en place, il y a aussi le fait que j'ai pris ma décision. Je voudrais le suivre dans ses recherches, l'aider à retrouver sa famille, l'aimer. Oui, lui dire toute la vérité sur moi, sur mes sentiments. Je sais que je vais avoir du mal à lui dire tout ce que je souhaite et qu'il sera peut-être surpris mais je dois le faire. J'ai eu largement le temps de réfléchir et il me manque terriblement depuis notre dernière séparation, même si nous nous téléphonons régulièrement.  
  
J'entends sonner, alors je prends Mattew dans mes bras ainsi qu'une profonde inspiration. J'ouvre la porte et il est là, devant moi et souriant. Toujours vêtu de noir. Il retire ses lunettes et dit bonjour à Mattew qui lui réponds comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours ! Je pose le petit parterre et fais la bise à Jarod. Aller ma grande, il va falloir y aller cette fois et ne pas te défiler... Je l'invite à s'asseoir et il me demande du jus d'orange. Je me sers aussi un verre, et oui, qui aurait cru que Mlle Parker se mettrait un jour au jus d'orange ? Cela fait partie de la nouvelle Mlle Parker, celle qui ne boit plus –devant Mattew- et qui soigne son vocabulaire. Je m'assis à coté de Jarod et le regarde droit dans les yeux, je pose ensuite mon verre sur la table basse. Il est tellement beau, il a bronzé un peu depuis la dernière où on s'est vu, il a l'air d'être en forme mais dans son regard, je décèle quelques chose de différent.  
  
« Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? demandai-je.  
  
-Le Centre n'est plus, me souffla Jarod.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Sydney et Broots ont réuni des dizaines de preuves et les ont envoyé à la police anonymement. Celle-ci a mené son enquête, depuis longtemps intriguée par ce Centre et ils ont tout arrêté. Malheureusement, Raines a disparu, tout comme Willie et Sam, ajouta-t-il.  
  
-C'est une bonne chose mais ils ont vraiment perdu leur trace ?  
  
-Oui... J'ai pensé à me faire engager dans la police pour mener l'enquête mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, marmonna-t-il.  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Mais avec la chute du Centre, tu as dû obtenir des informations pour retrouver ta famille ?  
  
-Raines a pris soin de tout récupérer. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'accéder à ces données, sauf si je retrouve Raines, bien entendu, me répond Jarod d'une voix lasse.  
  
-Ca m'inquiète que l'on ne sache pas où il se trouve, il pourrait réapparaître où on l'attend le moins...  
  
-Justement, je suis venu pour te dire de faire attention à toi et à Mattew.  
  
-Je... Je voulais aussi te demander quelque chose.  
  
-Oui ? s'inquiète-t-il.  
  
-J'ai bien réfléchi pendant ces quelques mois et tu m'as vraiment manqué.  
  
-Toi aussi.  
  
-Chut, je pose mon index sur ses lèvres, je veux te suivre dans tes recherches. Je ne veux plus te quitter car je me sens trop bien à tes cotés. Je t'aime Jarod. »  
  
Nous sourions tous les deux, presque au bord des larmes, moi à cause de l'effort que j'ai dû fournir pour lui avouer cela et lui à cause de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ce que je lui dise ce genre de choses aujourd'hui. Il me prend dans ses bras, ses grands bras forts dans lesquels j'ai découvert un absolu bien être. Je me sens si bien, tout contre lui. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et j'entends qu'il me souffle deux mots, ceux que j'ai hâte de réentendre et qui me donnent la chair de poule. J'ouvre les yeux et Mattew se tient devant nous alors je tends la main pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Nous restons un moment, se serrant les uns contre les autres. Jarod me demande alors ce que je compte faire pour le petit. Je lui annonce qu'il va nous accompagner dans nos déplacements, si nous sommes là, il ne ressentira pas l'envie d'une vie stable. Et quand il sera en âge d'aller à l'école, nous nous installerons quelque part, je ne sais pas encore où. Je lui assure que nous aurons déjà retrouvé sa famille depuis longtemps et que Raines sera soit mort, soit en prison pour de très –très- longues années.  
  
XXI- Jarod :  
  
Je me poste dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant Parker qui fait la valise de Mattew. Je n'arrive pas à décrire comment je me sens, c'est tout simplement irréel. Je ressens surtout une joie incommensurable de savoir que Parker et moi ne nous quitterons plus jamais. Je savoir que nous allons enfin savourer l'amour qui nous lie depuis tant d'années. Je vais pouvoir enfin veiller sur elle, faire son bonheur, la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser... Une multitude de choses dont je rêvais depuis si longtemps. Je ne pense pas encore réaliser tout cela, c'est si soudain, je pensais venir simplement pour rencontrer Mattew et lui annoncer la demi bonne nouvelle de la disparition du Centre et de Raines. Et me voici l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je m'assis devant Parker et je lui annonce que Joy et Largo nous ont invités à leur rendre une petite visite dans environ deux mois. Elle ne saisis pas trop ce que je veux dire. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et lui apprend que Joy est enceinte. Comme elle ne réagit pas j'ajoute que c'est Largo le père. Parker me regarde alors bouche bée, c'était à mon tour de la surprendre !  
  
« Ils sont ensemble ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et bien... C'est... Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! C'est très bien pour eux.  
  
-Je suis bien d'accord. »  
  
Quelqu'un frappe à la porte alors je propose à Parker d'aller voir, elle accepte. Je me dirige vers la porte et jette un œil par le judas, savoir que Raines est introuvable m'inquiète beaucoup. C'est le facteur alors j'ouvre et il me donne une lettre, je lui dit au revoir et retourne dans la chambre pour l'ouvrir. Je tends l'enveloppe à Parker et elle l'ouvre immédiatement. Elle reste figée devant la photo qu'elle vient d'extraire alors je me lève pour regarder. Un frisson parcourt mon échine quand je remarque qu'elle se trouve sur cette photo, promenant Mattew au parc. Elle la retourne pour lire ce qu'il y a d'inscrit : « je sais où vous êtes, tu vas me le payer... ». Je lui conseille de vite faire ses valises et que nous quittions la ville, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire sans poser une question. Il fallait bien que ça arrive maintenant, quand nous sommes en train de commencer une nouvelle vie. J'aide Parker à charger ma voiture et nous nous en allons, laissant plein d'affaires dans sa maison et sa voiture. Cela ne vaut rien à coté de nos vie, elle l'a bien compris.  
  
Pendant que je conduis elle ne dit pas un mot, je la sens tendu. Aujourd'hui plus qu'autrefois car elle n'avait rien à perdre quand elle affrontait Raines mais maintenant il y a Mattew. Je prends sa main qu'elle reposait sur sa cuisse. Une vision me revient en tête, dans la limousine sur le tarmac de Glasgow. Elle l'avait retirée si brusquement et les paroles qui avaient suivi m'avaient tellement blessé que j'appréhende de recommencer. Mais cette fois-ci, elle sert ma main, me jetant un regard rassurant au passage. J'expire lentement, c'est vrai alors, elle accepte enfin de reconnaître ses sentiments. Je commençais presque à croire que je me trompais sur toute la ligne, qu'elle m'avait donné un baiser en étant enfant et que l'adulte ne ressentait plus rien du tout à mon égard. Mais des indices m'avaient mis sur la voix, son regard à Bahia Grande quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas oublié le baiser qu'une petite fille m'a donné, celui qu'elle avait quand elle a rencontré Nia...  
  
Elle a déplié une carte et la scrute attentivement, à la recherche d'un endroit où nous installer provisoirement pour continuer notre petite enquête à l'abris de Raines. Elle m'indique la ville de Greensboro, en Caroline du Nord, ce sera loin du Centre mais peu à peu nous remontrons jusqu'à New York, où vivent Largo, Joy et Ovronnaz. Je lui propose de mettre la musique mais elle me dit de choisir, c'est vrai que je ne souviens pas l'avoir un jour vu ou entendue écouter un CD. Il va falloir que je lui fasse cette culture, pour commencer, je trouve une station de radio qui diffuse du blues. J'adore ce style mais je m'en prive quand je n'ai pas le moral car je risque de me sentir encore plus mal ! Je regarde Parker, elle a fermé les yeux et appuyé sa tête contre la vitre ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Quant à Mattew qui se trouve derrière elle, il dort depuis dix minutes.  
  
XXII- Parker :  
  
Cette musique me berce doucement, cela fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas écouté. Il est maintenant midi et nous avons encore au moins cinq heures de route. Je sens que nous allons être fatigués, d'ailleurs je me tourne vers Jarod pour lui proposer de faire une pause. Je prendrai le relais au volant quand nous aurons mangé. Il remue positivement la tête et s'apprête à prendre la sortie de l'autoroute quand une voiture nous barre la voie sur la droite. C'est une grande berline sombre, elle s'arrête à notre hauteur et la vitre teintée s'abaisse. Je devine évidement qui je vais voir apparaître et je ne me trompe pas. Pendant que Willie conduit, Raines nous menace avec un revolver et nous ordonne de nous arrêter sur le coté si nous ne voulons pas qu'il crée un accident. Jarod veut refuser, tout comme moi, et accélère brusquement pour tenter de les semer. Mais ils se mettent à nous tirer dessus alors nous coopérons rapidement, de peur qu'ils ne blessent Mattew. Jarod stoppe le véhicule sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et la Lincoln se gare devant nous. Raines et Willie en sortent, nous menaçant de leurs armes et avancent vers nous.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore...  
  
-Peut-être que mon arme peut nous être utile ?  
  
-Alors prends en un par surpr... »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Willie ouvre la portière, lui ordonnant de descendre. Raines fait de même de mon coté et j'avance devant lui, sans faire de mouvements brusques. Il me dit de m'écarter de la voiture et pose une main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la portière arrière. J'ai le soleil dans les yeux et il fait terriblement chaud, il faut dire que nous sommes en plein mois d'août. Je tente de réfléchir le plus vite possible pour savoir comment agir. Il tire sur la poignée mais elle bloque, merci Jarod d'avoir la sécurité enfant dans ta voiture. Je profite alors qu'il détourne les yeux pour dégainer mon arme et la presser sous son menton. Je récupère son revolver au moment où Willie et Jarod nous rejoignent du même coté. Wonderboy me sourit, rassuré que je puisse reprendre le dessus mais le nettoyeur ne semble pas très coopératif.  
  
« Faites ce que vous voulez de Raines, je ne tiens pas du tout à lui alors que vous et Jarod... Je ne travaille pas pour Raines, j'ai un bien meilleur employé. Qui se trouve être le successeur d'Adama. Et oui, vous avez pensé au centre, mais le Triumvirat est plus puissant que jamais sans le Centre sur son passage. Juste un détail, mon nom de famille Kwombé, cela ne vous dira rien mais c'est aussi le nom de famille d'Adama. J'ai l'honneur de vous apprendre que je suis son neveu. »  
  
Jarod et moi restons muets devant cette nouvelle surprenante. Alors Willie jouait les larbins depuis si longtemps, simplement pour obtenir le plus d'informations sur Raines. Alors là, c'est la meilleure, je pensais avoir tout vu mais il faut croire qu'avec le Centre, ou le Triumvirat, rien n'est jamais fini. Il faut que je me concentre une minute pour savoir comment agir maintenant que je ne peux plus vraiment faire pression sur lui, mais comment ? Déjà, je commence par me débarrasser de Raines en l'assommant d'un coup de cross. Ensuite, je lâche mon arme sur le sol et présente mes mains à Willie pour le mettre en confiance. Lui et Jarod ne me quittent pas des yeux et le zoulou me dit de m'écarter du véhicule. Je fais deux pas sur la gauche et m'arrête près du capot, fixant Jarod. Celui-ci donne alors un violent coup de coude à Willie et réussit à lui arracher l'arme des mains. Il se retourne pour le menacer mais son agresseur se jette sur lui la tête la première et le fait tomber sur le bord de la route. Pendant ce temps là, j'attrape mon nouveau Smith&Wesson et le pointe dans la direction de Willie.  
  
XXIII- Jarod :  
  
Je tiens les poignets de Willie de toutes mes forces, heureusement pour moi, son arme lui a échappé des mains en tombant. Je le lâche et lui donne un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, à ce moment là nous roulons sur le coté et je me retrouve sur lui. Ayant le dessus, je parviens à le mettre presque K.O, ce qui me permet de récupérer son revolver et de le neutraliser. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car Parker m'appelle pour me dire qu'un voiture de police arrive. Je me relève et voit le véhicule s'arrêter derrière notre voiture. Parker a caché son arme sous le siège avant et a pris Mattew dans ses bras pour le calmer car il s'est mis à pleurer. Les agents s'approchent de nous et nous demandent ce qu'il se passe, regardant d'un air interloqué les deux hommes qui gisent par terre. Parker me jette un œil inquiet mais les policiers reconnaissent Raines, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils avaient reçu un avis de recherche et qu'ils surveillaient les routes pour le retrouver.  
  
« Est-ce que vous allez bien ?  
  
-Oui, oui... Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui s'est passé, ment Parker.  
  
-Ils nous ont obligé à stopper le véhicule et nous ont menacés avec cette arme. Dis-je en leur tendant l'objet en question.  
  
-Ils devaient avoir besoin d'un nouveau modèle de voiture pour ne pas se faire tracer.  
  
-Votre enfant n'a rien ?  
  
-Il va bien, n'est-ce pas Mattew ? demande Parker en souriant.   
  
-Oui maman, répond-il, mettant Parker mal à l'aise.  
  
-Je m'occupe de celui-là, dit l'un des hommes en désignant Raines.   
  
-OK, attendez ici une minute pendant qu'on s'occupe d'eux. »  
  
Les agents nous demandent d'aller au commissariat pour faire notre déposition, nous acceptons alors avec plaisir, ravis de nous débarrasser enfin de ces deux monstres. Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes sur la route pour Los Angeles alors que Raines et Willie sont en prison. Nous sommes enfin libres et nous voulons profiter de notre nouvelle sécurité. C'est Parker qui conduit, elle a besoin de se détendre un peu. Je n'arrête pas de sourire, ça doit l'agacer car elle me jette des regards insistants. Je suis amusé car je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait un jour capable de conduire si calmement, en respectant à la lettre le code de la route. Ca y est, elle me demande ce qui me fait sourire. Je lui répond franchement et pou simple réponse, elle me dit qu'elle a des responsabilités par rapport à Mattew et à moi. On dirait un tour de magie, on fait disparaître le Centre et elle redevient aussi douce que la petite fille qu'elle était avant d'entrer de plein pied dans ce monde. Je l'adore vraiment, je l'aime plus que tout.  
  
Son téléphone portable sonne, cela nous intrigue car c'est celui qu'elle garde pour rester en contact avec moi, Sydney et Broots, celui qu'elle avait au Centre. Elle le sort de sa poche et me le tend, me disant qu'elle ne peut pas répondre si elle conduit. Elle est parfaite ! Je décroche et une voix masculine, qui ne m'est pas tout à fait inconnue me répond. Je n'arrive pas à lui donner un visage jusqu'à ce que la personne se présente sous le nom de Sam. C'est une étrange surprise, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Parker me jette un regard interrogatif quand je répète le nom tout haut. Il me dit qu'il a des informations pour moi, mais qu'il doit me voir en personne. Je me méfie mais il me dit que je peux venir accompagner de Parker et armé mais de préférence sans la police, que ce serait mieux pour lui comme pour moi. J'accepte et je lui donne rendez-vous à Greensboro car nous connaissons maintenant le chemin. Je raccroche, troublé car je me demande ce qu'il me veut. J'explique la situation à Parker qui ne semble pas plus sur la voie que moi.  
  
XXIV- Parker :  
  
Nous entrons enfin dans la ville, il est déjà 19h et nous sommes exténués. Nous n'avons pas mangé pour le plus rapidement la distance et nous relayant pour ne pas avoir d'accident à cause de la fatigue. Jarod à coté de moi s'est assoupi tandis que Mattew observe ces nouveaux paysages autour de lui avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Cela va me faire du changement encore une fois, le fait d'avoir déménagé m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Voir de nouvelles personnes, des endroits différent, moins de violence et de mensonges. Je me suis rendue compte qu'au fur et à mesure, l'éloignement du Centre m'a considérablement adoucie, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jarod et... du mien. Je suis moins tendue, moins énervée alors ça m'a été bien plus facile d'arrêter l'alcool et mon ulcère n'a pas été douloureux depuis très longtemps. Je regarde la carte qui repose sur les genoux de Jarod pour repérer le parc où nous avons rendez-vous, quand nous y serons, il y aura toujours de la lumière et cela me rassure quelque peu.  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce que Sam tient à faire, veut-il nous retrouver pour nous livrer au Triumvirat ou veut-il simplement nous aider ? Il est mon nettoyeur depuis cinq ans et je ne le connais quasiment pas, j'ai juste été capable de lui donner des ordres. Je ne sais pas s'il a une famille, où il habite, ce qu'il pense de son travail... Il peut être déterminé à ramener Jarod en Afrique comme peut nous aider à faire tomber l'oncle de Willie dont je ne connais que le nom de famille. D'ailleurs, il s'appelle comment ? Sam comment ? Je suis vraiment pitoyable, si je le vois et qu'il ne souhaite pas nous faire de mal, je me jure de lui demander ces informations, pour la forme, pour satisfaire ma curiosité... Quand j'y repense, j'ai vraiment été nulle avec lui, d'accord c'était mon nettoyeur mais même le lapin que Jarod m'avait offert à Noël a été mieux traité. Elle me manque cette petite boule de poils, mais il était certainement plus heureux chez Debbie qu'avec moi qui suis toujours de mauvaise humeur et jamais chez moi pour lui tenir compagnie ou le nourrir.  
  
Je m'arrête au feu rouge et caresse doucement la joue de Jarod pour le réveiller car nous allons aborder la route qui mène au parc. Il ouvre ses paupières difficilement, il m'a expliqué qu'il a conduit toute la nuit pour venir jusque chez moi alors je comprends son manque d'énergie. Il se redresse et jette un œil à l'extérieur, étonné qu'il fasse encore jour à cette heure.  
  
« Alors on y est... souffle-t-il.  
  
-Je crois que oui. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. J'ai peur ce soit un piège qu'il nous tend.  
  
-Je vais y aller seul. Il faut que l'un de nous reste avec Mattew.  
  
-Tu en es sûr ? Ca peut être dangereux. Alors dès que tu le rencontres et qu'il n'y a pas de problème, je veux que tu viennes vite m'en avertir, d'accord ?  
  
-Promis, je t'aime.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi. »  
  
Nous nous échangeons un baiser et je le vois s'éloigner, entrant tranquillement dans le petit parc qui fait l'angle de la rue. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je suis même assez tendue. Si ça se trouve, le triumvirat est présent en masse et va le kidnapper pour recommencer à le torturer. En plus, étant donné notre disparition, ainsi que celle du Centre, ils doivent être plutôt remontés. Je ne comprends pas, si la police a enquêté sur Raines et ses agissements, comment ont-ils fait pour passer à coté de ça ? Comment ont-ils pu laisser libres les membres du Triumvirat après tout ce qu'ils ont fait ? Je jette un œil vers le parc, je ne vois plus Jarod mais une voiture sombre vient de se garer de l'autre coté de la route. Sam en sort, il semble seul alors je suis soulagée. Il rejoint rapidement le par cet il disparaît à son tour derrière les arbres. Je prends une profonde inspiration, je n'ai plus qu'a patienter, une chose que je déteste faire. J'aime bouger, passer à l'action, pas attendre dans une voiture de savoir si Jarod va se faire tuer ou simplement torturer...  
  
XXV- Jarod :  
  
Je fais le tour de la statue qui orne le parc et observe les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Je ne relève rien d'étrange alors je m'assis sur le banc et enfonce mes mains dans mes poches. Je ne voulais pas paraître inquiet devant Parker mais moi aussi je me pose des questions sur ce rendez-vous et je ne me sens pas vraiment en confiance. Peut-être que Sam ne voulait qu'aider le Triumvirat à m'attraper ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au fond de moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un piège. Je jette un œil à ma montre, pensant être en avance mais il est 19h15, je suis donc juste à l'heure que je lui ai proposée. Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée car un mouvement a attiré mon attention, je reconnais alors Sam, enveloppé dans un épais manteau noir. Je me lève et m'avance vers lui, nous nous serrons la main et je vais faire signe à Parker que tout va bien. Nous nous asseyons l'un à coté de l'autre sur le banc, gardant une minute le silence, cherchant nos mots.  
  
« Je vais aller droit au but Sam. Parker et moi nous méfions de vous, alors dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire et séparons nous.  
  
-J'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit-il en glissant sa main à l'intérieur de son manteau.  
  
-Et ça concerne quoi ?  
  
-La question exacte est concerne "quoi''. »  
  
Je fronce les sourcils et attrape l'enveloppe qu'il me tend, légèrement intrigué. Je soulève le rabat et extrait les deux feuilles qui se trouvent à l'intérieur ainsi qu'une photo. Mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés par celle-ci, elle représente ma mère accompagnée de mon "clone''. Je reste la bouche outre ouverte devant cette vision bouleversante. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Ils semblent tous les deux en bonne santé. Je lève la tête vers Sam et lui demande où ils sont. Il me répond simplement de lire les documents qui accompagnent cette illustration surprenante. Je m'exécute, ils proviennent des dossiers du Centre. A priori, des nettoyeurs ont retrouvé la trace de ma mère il y a moins d'un an et la gardaient à l'œil quand elle a réussi à les semer. Elle s'occupait de "Tim'', mon clone, et gardait des contacts avec mon père, le Major Charles. Je suis très remué par ces nouvelles, je n'imaginais pas que Sam me donnerait ces informations. Mais d'après la seconde feuille et les dernières pistes qu'ils avaient, elle se trouverait dans l'Oregon. C'est bien l'une des premières fois où le champs de recherches se resserre.  
  
« Sam, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...  
  
-Quand la police a débarqué au Centre la première fois, je me suis méfié, je savais très bien qui était à l'origine de ce remue ménage. Alors j'ai réussi à trouver ça dans le bureau de Raines et je me suis sauvé. J'ai dû rester planqué pendant quelque temps, pour que les hommes du Triumvirat ne mettent pas la main sur moi.  
  
-Je comprends et je vous remercie vraiment.  
  
-Je sais que ça n'excusera pas tout ce que j'ai fait par le passé, mais je vous devais bien ça... Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour du coté de Newport.  
  
-Très bien, c'est un très bon début. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?  
  
- Je vais me trouver un poste d'agent de sécurité dans une entreprise ou quelque chose comme ça et essayer de prendre un nouveau départ.  
  
-Je vous souhaite bonne chance, contactez-nous en cas de problème.  
  
-Merci, à vous aussi pour vos recherches. »  
  
Nous nous serrons une seconde fois la main, tous les deux soulagés car la rencontre s'est bien passée. Je suis toujours sur un petit nuage, je n'ai jamais été aussi près de ma famille. Sam sort du parc et je prends la même direction que lui pour rejoindre la voiture où se trouve Parker. J'ai les jambes en cotons. Je tremble de tous mes membres, ému par la confiance de Sam et par cette nouvelle qui remonte mon moral. D'accord, le Triumvirat continue à nous surveiller mais je suis tout de même persuadé que, sans le Centre, mes recherches vont être considérablement accélérées. C'est incroyable, tant de bonnes choses m'arrivent au même moment. D'abord, Le Centre est détruit, ensuite Parker m'annonce qu'elle veut me suivre car elle m'aime et maintenant ça. Peut-être que la Providence veut être plus clémente avec moi après toutes ces années de souffrances ? En tout cas, j'en suis ravi et je ne compte pas la laisser changer d'avis alors je vais vite enquêter sur cette piste.  
  
XXVI- Parker :  
  
L'inquiétude à propos de leur rendez-vous a maintenant cédé la place à l'impatience. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que Sam est venu apprendre à Jarod puisqu'il ne nous voulait pas de mal. Je fais une caresse à Mattew qui s'est de nouveau endormi et quand je tourne la tête vers le parc j'aperçois Sam qui traverse la route. J'ouvre alors la portière et m'avance vers lui. Sa voiture ne se trouve qu'à peine à vingt mètres de la nôtre, je pourrai surveiller Mattew tout en discutant une minute. Sam se retourne et me repère alors il s'appuie contre son capot pour m'attendre. C'est étrange, étant nettoyeur, il avait l'occasion de courir et ne perdait pas de poids mais aujourd'hui, je le trouve très amaigris. Je m'approche doucement, le regardant droit dans les yeux et il ne soutient pas mon regard, comme toujours. Je lui fais un sourire, pour lui montrer mon important changement de caractère, et il semble immédiatement rassuré et... troublé.  
  
« Je suis contente de vous voir Sam. Vous allez bien ?  
  
-Ou... Oui, je vais bien et vous ?  
  
-Très bien, je voulais vous dire que vous m'avez beaucoup aidée toutes ces années. En fait, je me suis rendue compte que je ne vous connaissais pas et je me suis faite la promesse de m'intéresser un peu plus à vous au lieu de votre ancien travail.  
  
-Je vous remercie Mlle Parker, mais vous savez, j'ai bien compris que c'était votre caractère. Celui que vous vous étiez forgé depuis l'enfance pour résister au Centre.  
  
-Oui... Vous avez quelqu'un à rejoindre ?  
  
-Hélas non, mes parents sont morts il y a trois ans et je n'ai pas de famille.  
  
-Je suis désolée, vous ne me l'aviez pas dit. Excusez-moi, encore fallait- il que je m'intéresse un tant soit peu aux problèmes des autres plutôt qu'aux miens.  
  
-Je ne vous en veux pas du tout, je vous l'ai dit, je comprends tout à fait. Mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture, ils ont quitté la route car mon père s'était endormi. Vous voyez, c'est bien moins tourmentant que vos problèmes, j'ai eu tout le temps de faire mon deuil, pas vous.  
  
-Bonne chance Sam, je vous souhaite bon courage.  
  
-A vous aussi, au revoir. »  
  
Il monte dans son véhicule, ou devrais-je dire celle du Centre, et s'éloigne lentement. Je me retourne et sursaute car Jarod est juste derrière moi, tenant Mattew dans ses bras. Tous les deux sont souriants et je leur propose de retourner à la voiture pour partir à la recherche d'un hôtel pour la nuit. J'en profiterai pour lui demander ce que Sam était venu lui apprendre. Je suis folle de joie lorsqu'il me dit qu'il a trouvé une piste pour retrouver sa mère. C'est vraiment une merveilleuse nouvelle, c'est comme si tout s'arrangeait au même moment, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de répéter. Je remarque qu'il est très ému, il a les yeux tout brillants et n'a de cesse de parler. Demain nous partons donc pour l'Oregon, je croise les doigts pour que nous retrouvions rapidement Margaret et Tim. J'ai très hâte de le revoir, de mieux le connaître, c'est comme une seconde chance avec Jarod. Il lui ressemble tant, c'est bien plus flagrant que pour ma mère et moi.  
  
Nous arrivons dans le parking d'un hôtel, je me gare, nous prenons nos sacs et entrons. Jarod nous loue deux chambres et nous montons pour nous coucher. Quelques minutes après que j'ai allongé Mattew, tout content de dormir dans un grand lit, j'entends que l'on frappe à ma porte. J'attrape une robe de chambre pour me couvrir et vais ouvrir. Je trouve Jarod, en jean et en tee-shirt, il a un air préoccupé. Il me dit qu'il aimerait me parler une minute alors je lui demande de quoi. De l'Oregon bien sûr, il sait que c'est là que Thomas voulait m'emmener. Il a remarqué que durant le trajet, je suis restée silencieuse, plongée dans mes pensées. Mais je le rassure immédiatement, d'accord, cela me fait encore mal d'y penser mais c'est le passé. Il faudra bien que je m'en remette un jour, et sais que Jarod m'y aidera puisque j'ai déjà remarqué que depuis la disparition de Thomas, il ne m'a jamais plus envoyée en Oregon.  
  
XXVII- Jarod :  
  
Elle tente de me soulager mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas très contente d'aller visiter l'Oregon. Depuis la mort de Thomas, je ne suis jamais allé dans cet état de peur qu'elle m'y suive et qu'elle se remémore de douloureux souvenirs. Je sais qu'elle est forte, qu'elle aurait supporté cela sans jamais se plaindre. Mais je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, la faire se refermer davantage, elle a déjà gardé pour elle tant de malheurs et je ne voulais pas être à l'origine de celui qui aurait pu la faire craquer. Et voilà que notre piste nous envoie là-bas, je sens que l'on va avoir du mal à oublier toutes ces années. Elle a l'air de résister, je comprends qu'elle est fatiguée alors je la prends dans mes bras pour lui dire bonne nuit. Après un baiser, elle prends ma main et m'entraîne dans sa chambre, je me laisse diriger avec plaisir. Nous nous allongeons sur le lit, et nous endormons, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je n'aurais jamais pu me douter que la présence de Parker pendant mes recherches me fasse tant de bien. C'est un soutien incroyable, je ne la laisserai plus jamais partir et je ferai tout mon possible pour la rendre la plus heureuse au monde. Que ce soit aux Etats-Unis, au Japon ou en France, je l'emmènerai là où elle se sentira le mieux. Je l'aime plus que tout et cela, je l'ai vraiment réalisé quand on a failli mourir, le jour de cette atroce prise d'otage.  
  
Je me réveil pendant la nuit et jette un œil en direction de Mattew pour voir si c'est lui qui a attiré mon attention mais ce petit bout de chou dort paisiblement. Je sens que Parker remue à coté de moi et des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Devinant qu'elle fait un cauchemar, je la sors doucement de son sommeil en caressant son magnifique visage. Elle ouvre fébrilement les paupières, je comprends alors à quel point elle se sent mal et la prends dans mes bras.  
  
« Ca va aller Parker, calme-toi.  
  
-J'ai revu la mort de Thomas... L'eau de la douche qui coule, cette porte ouverte laissant le froid entrer dans la maison et enfin tout ce sang... Son visage sombre et dur...  
  
-Calme-toi, c'est fini, je suis là maintenant.  
  
-Je suis désolée Jarod de te parler de lui... C'est mal placé...  
  
-Mais je comprends totalement, c'est le premier homme qui a réussi à percer cette due carapace. »  
  
Elle m'esquisse un léger sourire pour me rassurer mais je sais que tant que nous ne serons pas allés à « Newport » et que nous aurons ensuite quitté cette ville, elle n'ira pas mieux. C'est tellement dur de se remémorer les personnes qui nous sont chères et ont disparu. J'ai un avantage minime sur elle, je ne sais pas où je vivais avant d'être enlevé par le Centre. Comme ça, je ne peux me remémorer de douloureux souvenirs à des endroits précis. Je lui frotte doucement le bras pour réchauffer sa fine peau délicate et tire la couverture sur nous pour tenter de nous rendormir. Je n'ai pas fermé les yeux qu'un sacré vacarme retentit dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Je dis à Parker de s'habiller et prendre quelques affaires, je prends Mattew dans mes bras et entre ouvre la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je me demande qui sont ces hommes dont j'entends les voix quand j'aperçois Willie qui vient dans la direction de notre chambre. Je me retourne vers Parker et lui indique la fenêtre, par chance, nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée. Elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur mais en voyant mon visage, elle a toute suite compris et s'exécute.  
  
Nous marchons en silence dans le parking, je précède Parker et vois que notre voiture est inaccessible car trois nettoyeurs sont en train de la fouiller. Je me retourne vers la sortie et elle est aussi gardée, je commence quelque peu à perdre mon calme. Au moment où nous partons vers une voiture grise pour essayer de la voler, un groupe d'hommes surgit devant nous. Parker et moi échangeons un regard décomposé, comment allons-nous faire ? Comment allons-nous se dépêtrer de cette situation encore une fois ? Ca nous ne le savons pas et n'avons même pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir. Un nettoyeur s'approche de nous et, pendant que les autres nous menacent de leurs armes, il me retire Mattew des bras. Parker résiste mais elle sait qu'elle risquerait de mettre le petit en danger alors elle reste silencieuse. Willie débarque, assisté de deux hommes et se met à nous sourire. Il faut croire qu'en matière de surveillance et d'escorte, la police a encore de gros efforts à faire. Ils nous menottent et nous conduisent à un limousine qui vient d'arriver derrière nous. Willie monte avec nous, suivi par le nettoyeur qui tient Mattew et essaie de calmer tant bien que mal ses pleurs qui l'agacent.  
  
XXVIII- Parker :  
  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire, nous sommes dans cette voiture et nous roulons depuis une heure sans que quelqu'un ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je suis réellement en train de bouillir sur place en voyant ce monstre caresser le visage de Mattew. Si je n'avais pas eu ces saletés de menottes, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus pour lui griffer le visage. Jarod ressens ma tension et dans ses regards je comprends qu'il souhaiterait que je me calme. Bien sûr que je pourrais mieux me concentrer mais c'est plus fort que moi, je voudrais leur arracher les yeux à tous. Je me fais presque peur, j'ai l'impression de redevenir la femme froide et agressive que j'étais avant. Comment Jarod fait-il pour sembler si serein ? Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, je remarque que ses lèvres remuent et qu'il tente de me dire quelque chose. C'est génial, je n'ai jamais été capable de lire sur les lèvres et il me le demande maintenant. Je fronce les sourcils pour marquer mon incompréhension et il me désigne quelque chose avec les yeux. Je le suis et vois qu'il bouge son pouce. Je réagis, mais bien sûr, il faut que l'on se déboîte les pouces pour retirer nos menottes. Je vois que Jarod n'a pas oublié mon petit cours d'évasion à Bahia Grande ! Je lui souris légèrement pour lui montrer que j'ai compris.  
  
Mince -pour ne pas dire autre chose...- je réalise que ça fait toujours aussi mal. J'ai tout de même choisi la main gauche cette fois-ci car je ne tiens pas à me bousiller définitivement le même pouce. Maintenant que nous avons tous les deux les mains, faut-il encore savoir ce que l'on va en faire et là, je ne vois pas beaucoup de solutions. Ou nous créons un accident sur la voie publique, mais avec Mattew, il est hors de question de le faire, ou nous attendons de nous arrêter pour nous enfuir sans faire de blessés. Je n'arrive pas à tenir en place, je ne sais même pas quand et où nous allons nous arrêter et comment nous allons agir. Tentant de peser à autre chose qu'a notre tentative d'évasion, mon esprit me porte sur Jarod. Comment peut- il paraître aussi calme alors qu'il était si près de retrouver sa mère ? Il allait pouvoir la voir, la serrer contre lui, lui dire qu'il l'aime et tout s'est envolé en fumée à cause de ce salopard de Willie. C'est tellement -décou-rageant. Je crois que je serais devenue folle à sa place, il la cherche depuis si longtemps et une fois de plus, ces hommes se mettent en travers de son chemin. Maudits soient-ils. Je secoue la tête, d'autres pensées m'envahissent. Comment Willie a-t-il su où nous nous trouvions ? Nous avions pourtant tout fait pour être les plus invisibles possible. Aurions-nous fait une erreur quelque part ? Il suffit de demander.  
  
« Comment nous avez-vous trouvés Willie ?  
  
-Ah ah... C'était tellement simple...  
  
-Simple ?  
  
-Nous avons lâché l'appât et vous avez mordu à l'hameçon en beauté.  
  
-Vous pourriez traduire ?   
  
-C'était tellement gros que vous êtes tombés dans le panneau comme de vulgaires débutants.  
  
Je pense que je commence à saisir ce à quoi il fait allusion. Mais je fronce les sourcils, refusant de m'y résoudre et voulant lui faire croire que je suis dans la confusion totale. Gardant toujours ce sourire affreux que Raines lui a appris à faire, il frappe deux coups sur la vitre teintée qui se trouve dans son dos. Celle-ci, qui donne sur l'avant de la limousine, s'abaisse tout doucement jusqu'à laisser apparaître le chauffeur. Il se retourne et je reste bouche bée, dégoûtée et blessée par l'homme que je découvre. Moi qui lui faisais désormais confiance après notre dernière rencontre, comment Sam peut-il nous faire ça ? Je suis outrée, blessée, vexée... Il n'y a pas de mots, ce type est un connard de première. Je me risque à observer Jarod, il porte certainement le même regard que moi, tellement déçu par cette basse trahison. Et dire que je me suis intéressée à lui, que je lui ai fait des excuses... Je n'arrive pas à y croire, si je le pouvais, je passerais devant pour lui refaire le portrait à ce traître. Je suis vraiment hors de moi mais je sais pourtant que je me contrôle, pour Mattew, pour Jarod. J'ai hâte que nous nous sortions enfin de ce pétrin pour leur faire tous la peau et payer pour tout le mal qu'ils nous font. Je ne les raterai pas, c'est sûr.  
  
Je pose ma tête contre la vitre pour regarder à l'extérieur et respirer profondément. Seules quelques lumières éclairent encore certaines maisons ou appartement à cette heure tardive ou plutôt très matinale maintenant. Mon souffle provoque la formation de la buée sur la vitre. Je m'aperçois que je grelotte, je n'ai pas spécialement eu le temps de me couvrir en sortant de l'hôtel. J'ai juste un jean et un tee-shirt manches trois quart bordeaux, relativement décolleté. Je ne cesse pas de masser l'articulation de mon pouce gauche qui me fait encore un peu souffrir, plus que l'autre la dernière fois. Je soupire, non pas que j'ai hâte d'arriver là où ils nous emmènent mais plutôt que je suis impatiente de me sauver avec Mattew et Jarod. Chose qui sera bientôt faite car nous abordons une petite route qui conduit à un aéroport privé. Je sens que tout va bientôt s'accélérer, tout comme le fait mon cœur à l'instant, et je réalise que nous ne sommes même pas armés...  
  
XXIX- Jarod :  
  
Je voudrais tuer Sam de mes propres mains, c'est bien la première fois que j'ose proférer de telles paroles. Alors tout cela était faux ? Il n'y a en fait aucune piste concernant ma mère ? Il m'a menti pour m'attraper tout en me faisant souffrir de cette fausse joie ? C'est presque pire que s'il m'avait juste capturé comme ça, en me voyant entrer dans ce parc. Tous mes espoirs sont donc tombés à l'eau, à cause de Sam, à cause de Willie, à cause de ce fichu Triumvirat dans lequel je ne mettrai jamais les pieds. Je suis tellement déçu, je m'en veux de l'avoir cru, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Après toutes ces années, je ne pouvais pas trouver le bonheur si brutalement. Ca m'apprendra à être trop confiant et trop hâtif concernant les pistes sur ma famille. Par ma faute à moi seul, j'ai plongé Parker et Mattew dans ce cauchemar, j'ai tout gâché sans réfléchir. Je suis impardonnable, je ne suis plus seul désormais, je suis un caméléon bien sûr, mais accompagné. Ce qui implique des responsabilités et une vigilance bien plus exacerbées.  
  
La voiture s'immobilise, les deux nettoyeurs qui se trouvent avec nous ouvrent la porte et descendent, tenant toujours Mattew en otage. Ils nous font signe de sortir et nous faisons bien attention à ne pas montrer que nous n'avons plus les mains liées. Willie nous suit et nous marchons vers un petit avion. Que faire ? Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, cet après midi, avec Raines, ça n'a pas fonctionné mais là, Willie est le supérieur de ces deux hommes. Il y a une chance que ça marche et il faut la saisir coûte que coûte. Je renverse donc la situation en désarmant Willie et Parker fait de même avec l'un des nettoyeurs. Nous invectivons ensuite au troisième de lâcher Mattew. Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ? Qu'il se dépêche avant que tous les autres hommes ne soient arrivés, ils sont déjà nombreux. Il résiste mais Willie coopère, forcément, avec une arme contre la tempe, c'est tout de suite plus convainquant.  
  
« Putain, mais tu vas le lâcher ce gosse oui ? lui ordonne-t-il.  
  
-Nous devons les ramener au Triumvirat tous les trois monsieur.  
  
-Et moi aussi je dois aussi rentrer, et je ne tiens pas à le faire les deux pieds devant alors tu coopères, OK ? Ou je m'occuperai de ton cas. rétorque violement Willie. »  
  
L'homme se baisse, tout en pointant la tête de Mattew avec son arme. Une fois que ses deux pieds touchent le sol, il coure se réfugier au près de Parker, qui a assommé le type qu'elle tenait en joug. Elle le prend dans ses bras et il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux qui sont bien plus longs qu'avant. Elle s'approche de moi, menaçant quelques nettoyeurs avec son revolver. Nous reculons prudemment, toujours accompagnés de Willie et gagnons la sortie de l'aéroport. Quand nous sommes hors de vue, j'inflige un coup de cross bien senti à cette ordure et nous nous sauvons rapidement. Quand nous sommes assez loin, nous nous arrêtons pour reprendre notre souffle et en profitons pour rassurer Mattew. Parker me propose de prendre un taxi pour nous rendre à New York et retrouver Largo Winch et Joy. Je regarde ma montre, me demandant si on trouvera un taxi à 7h30. Nous marchons tranquillement vers le centre ville de... je crois que nous sommes à coté de Washington d'après les pancartes que je vois.  
  
J'arrête un de ces éternels véhicules jaunes et fait monter Parker et Mattew à l'arrière avec moi. Je passe mon bras dans son dos et elle appuie sa tête contre ma joue. Je sens le parfum agréable de ses cheveux m'envahir et elle s'endort en tenant Mattew serré contre elle. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'imaginais pas que cela me semble si naturel, de voir Parker dans mon « camp ». J'ai hâte d'arriver à New York pour trouver un bon lit et une bonne douche. Peut-être cela lui plairait que l'on en partage l'eau ? Si elle accepte, je fonce dans la salle de bain pour tourner les robinets et je prends ensuite le temps de tomber dans les pommes ! Ce serait vraiment merveilleux de pouvoir la découvrir sous un nouveau jour, de pouvoir caresser sa fine peau... Je crois que je m'égards... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser, depuis toujours, mais avant tout depuis cette soirée à Carthis. Quand j'ai ouvert cette porte et qu'elle était là... derrière ce auvent... retirant ses vêtements. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau même si je ne distinguais que quelques courbes qui m'ont fait rougir.  
  
XXX- Parker :  
  
Je me réveille doucement, toujours dans ce taxi et toujours dans les puissants bras de Jarod. Je ne peux imaginer un endroit plus agréable et plus sécurisants sur terre que contre lui. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru avant de les essayer, peut-être que ce sentiment provient de ses donc de caméléon ? Une capacité à s'adapter à la moindre situation, qu'elle soit professionnelle ou privée. S'il a des dons comme ceux-ci dans tous les domaines possibles et imaginables... J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver chez Largo, de leur dire bonjour et d'aller ensuite nous reposer. Enfin, peut-être nous restera-t-il encore quelques forces je l'espère... Je lève les yeux vers Jarod, il s'est aussi endormi, tout comme Mattew. Ils sont si beaux tous les deux, on dirait des anges rêvassant paisiblement. Je caresse doucement le visage de Jarod pour le réveiller, tout comme il l'a fait hier soir à l'hôtel. Il ouvre les yeux et me fait un grand sourire, franc et magnifique, pas le demi sourire qui m'agace tant. Qui m'agaçait, pour être honnête, car maintenant ce n'est plus à moi qu'il est destiné.  
  
« Nous arrivons bientôt.  
  
-Tant mieux, mon estomac commence à crier famine. Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
-Bientôt midi et demi.  
  
-Alors on se fait un bon restaurant et je vais me coucher.  
  
-Je crois que Mattew et moi allons faire de même. Cette courte nuit et ce remue-ménage nous a tous les trois exténués.  
  
-Je suis bien d'accord. »  
  
Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et le véhicule s'arrête, devant un building arborant le nom de "Groupe W''. Pas aussi repoussant que Le Centre, il n'en est pas moins impressionnant. Nous descendons du taxi et traversons la route, entrons dans le bâtiment et nous rendons à l'accueil. La jeune femme nous demande de patienter un instant et quand nous nous retournons, nous voyons Simon marcher dans notre direction. Une jeune femme, certainement mannequin, lui tient le bras et souris comme une présentatrice télé. C'est-à-dire, bêtement et inutilement. Il serre la main de Jarod et le fait le baisemain. Il nous accueil gentiment puis nous propose de monter voir Largo et la future maman. Nous acceptons avec plaisir et lui emboîtons le pas en direction des ascenseurs. Cet endroit est manifestement bien plus accueillant que mon ancien lieu de travail, il n'y a pas de comparaison, il est aussi bien mieux décoré. De plus, les gens sont souriants et pas tous vêtus de noir, que de changement !  
  
Nous longeons un large et clair couloir et arrivons enfin dans les appartements de Largo. J'étais déjà impressionnée mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela, un loft très spacieux, lumineux et très bien agencé. Un endroit il me plairait beaucoup vivre, avec de la compagnie bien sûr... Je me retourne et entendant les voix de Largo et de Joy. Je les vois alors apparaître, main dans la main et les visages radieux. Ils semblent parfaitement heureux et Joy a déjà le ventre bien rond. Ils sont vraiment magnifique tous les deux et ils ont l'air vraiment comblés l'un par l'autre. Largo et moi nous serrons la mains tandis que Joy me fait la bise et nous proposent de nous asseoir pour boire un verre et raconter les dernières vingt-quatre heures qui nous ont autant fatigués. Nous nous installons et commençons à discuter, tout en dégustant un succulent repas et riant des anecdotes que nous content nos nouveaux amis. Cette nouvelle vie va vraiment me plaire, j'en suis convaincue.  
  
« Je crois que nous devrions y aller, dis-je, Mattew et moi sommes vraiment éreintés.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas vous installer dans le loft à l'étage inférieur. Il n'est pas aussi grand que celui-ci mais je ne veux pas que vous alliez à l'hôtel.  
  
-Je vous remercie, mais nous ne voulons pas déranger... dit Jarod.  
  
-Vous nous faites vraiment plaisir d'être venus et puis, d'après tout ce que vous nous avez dit, vous serez bien plus en sécurité ici avec nos équipes de gardes du corps et d'informaticiens, ajoute Joy.  
  
-Alors j'accepte, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporter de devoir en plus chercher un hôtel !   
  
-Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter, lance Largo en ouvrant la porte.  
  
-Avec plaisir, dis-je en esquissant un dernier sourire à Joy qui reste assise. »  
  
XXXI- Jarod :  
  
Largo nous ouvre la porte et je reste émerveillé devant la vision qui s'offre à mes yeux. Je ne sais même pas si cet endroit est réellement plus petit que son loft mais en tout cas, il est tout aussi beau. Je jette un regard sur Parker, elle doit penser exactement la même chose étant donné l'expression qui se dessine sur son visage. Je demande où je peux coucher Mattew qui s'est endormi dans mes bras et Largo me montre la direction. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel endroit, je dépose le petit sur le lit et le couvre avec une couverture. Après que je lui ai fait un bisou sur le bout du nez, Parker vient faire de même et nous retournons au salon. Largo nous propose de rester ici autant de temps qu'il nous le faudra et nous le remercions pour cet accueil. Il nous sourit une dernière fois puis la porte se referme derrière lui, nous laissant tous les deux.  
  
Je m'assieds sur le sofa et Parker prend place à coté de moi, elle repose sa tête sur mon épaule et je la prend dans mes bras. Nous restons un moment dans cette position fort agréable et elle s'écarte doucement de moi. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue, une main chaude et délicate. Elle approche ensuite son visage du mien et m'embrasse, d'un baiser bien différent des autres. Plus passionné, plus... Elle m'allonge sur le divan et passe une jambe de chaque coté des miennes. Ses lèvres ne lâchent pas les miennes et cet instant devient bien plus intense. Je passe une main sous son tee-shirt et la remonte jusque l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Je fais sauter l'agrafe pendant qu'elle fait sauter tous les boutons de ma chemise. C'est un mélange sensations très étranges qui s'emparent de moi. La même peur que celle que j'avais ressentie la première fois avec Nia sauf qu'ici, je me sens mieux et... Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de retirer ses vêtements à quelqu'un. Tout est bien plus fort et bien plus profond qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. C'est Parker, elle est unique et exceptionnelle. Elle descend ses lèvres le long de mon torse et ses mains détachent déjà ma ceinture puis baissent la fermeture éclaire de mon jeans...  
  
Je soulève son tee-shirt... Le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit, quoi que peu expressif, est "Whow''. Son corps est bien plus parfait que tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mon Dieu, je tremble à un point indescriptible, je suis pourtant loin d'avoir froid. Elle retire mon pantalon et le sien le rejoint parterre moins d'une seconde après. Nous sommes l'un contre l'autre, nous serrant de toutes nos forces comme on avait peur d'être une fois de plus séparés. Je l'embrasse dans le coup, retenant ses cheveux avec un doigt et respirant son parfum qui me fait perdre la notion du temps... Elle est si belle, si attirante, si envoûtante. Je n'aurais jamais espéré que tout se passe comme cela, que tout se déroule selon mes dizaines de rêves. Sa peau est si douce et blanche, elle semble fragile et me donne envie de la protéger à jamais.  
  
Une idée me vent à l'esprit, pourquoi ne pas inverser les rôles ? Tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou, je sers la main sur laquelle elle prend appui et je me retrouve au dessus d'elle. Elle est surprise, je crains un regard intimidant mais elle me jette plutôt une invitation à continuer. Elle sourit et glisse ses mains dans l'arrière de mon boxer. Nous nous embrassons langoureusement, même fougueusement. Ca y est, elle le retire à son tour, je tremble de plus en plus. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je lui ôte aussi le petit morceau de tissu qui nous séparait encore et le laisse s'échouer sur le sol, ayant tout autre préoccupation que le rangement pour le moment. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux, sans les quitter depuis le début...  
  
XXXII- Parker :  
  
Quand je me réveille, je suis toujours collée à Jarod, sur le sofa. Il dort paisiblement, je crois même pouvoir discerner un léger sourire de bien-être sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai jamais passé un moment plus agréable que celui qui vient de m'arriver. Je détache mes doigts qui étaient entrelacés aux siens et je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. J'attrape le plaid qui repose sur le fauteuil de l'entrée pour me couvrir. Je marche lentement sur le carrelage froid pour rejoindre la chambre où dort Mattew. Je pousse la porte et m'appuis contre le chambranle pour l'observer un instant. Il est tellement adorable, il me fait penser à Jarod il y a une minute, tout aussi tranquille dans son sommeil. Une de ses petites mains serre l'ours en peluche que Joy m'a donné pour lui et il a son pouce dans sa bouche. Je me retourne et j'entends un bruit qui provient du fond du couloir. J'avance lentement dans le couloir. On dirait de l'eau qui coule, j'atteins la pièce et tourne la poignée. Un nuage de fumée m'envahit alors et je peine à trouver la douche.  
  
Une main m'agrippe et m'attire vers elle, une autre se place dans mon dos et des lèvres se collent aux miennes. J'aperçois ses beaux yeux noisettes, il ne dit, il ne fait que me fixer intensément comme pour lire dans mes pensées les plus profondes. Je rentre sous la douche et l'eau chaude me recouvre rapidement. Jarod et moi restons au moins une demi-heure sous la douche, plus en nous embrassant qu'en nous lavant ! Je l'adore, il sait toujours comment agir avec moi. Non, je ne l'adore pas, je l'aime, tout simplement. Il est tellement fabuleux, surprenant, je l'admire plus que tout pour sa gentillesse et son air protecteur. Quand nous retournons dans le salon, Mattew a réussi à allumer la télé et nous nous asseyons près de lui. Jarod prend un air plus sérieux tout à coup et je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter quand il nous dit qu'il doit nous parler. Il prend ma main et lève les yeux sur moi. Mattew nous regarde, intrigué par nos agissements. Je croise mes jambes et caresse le dessus de la main de Jarod avec mon pouce, comme pour l'inciter à parler.  
  
« J'ai une question à te poser.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-J'y ai réfléchi et je me disais que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de vivre ici pour le moment, en recherchant mes parents.  
  
-Je serais vraiment ravie de rester à New York mais...  
  
-Mais quoi ?  
  
-Il faudra tout de même s'occuper du Triumvirat, ils nous surveillent.  
  
-Je compte le faire rapidement, maintenant que la police connaît l'existence de Willie, ce sera vite fait.  
  
-Je l'espère, nous ne sommes plus seuls. »  
  
Je jette un œil en direction de Mattew pour souligner ms paroles, ce qui s'avère inutile car Jarod avait très bien compris. Nous nous prenons alors tous les trois dans les bras. Je vais bientôt avoir enfin la possibilité d'essayer une vie stable et loin de tout tourment causé par le Centre ou le Triumvirat. J'ai même beaucoup de mal à me faire à cette idée. C'est si étrange comme sensation. C'est presque sécurisant, la présence de Jarod à coté de moi me rassure tant. C'est vraiment un sentiment extraordinaire, la liberté. Quand j'étais au Centre, la pensée de Jarod emprisonné en échange de ma liberté me donnait tout de même mal au crâne, c'était si compliqué tout ça. Bien entendu, malgré ce pacte fait avec mon père, jamais je n'aurais eu la force de le ramener ou de le blesser. A chaque fois que je l'avais en ligne de mire, je m'en voulais tant de le menacer. Et au moment même où je sortais mon Smith&Wesson, je savais déjà que je ne m'en servirais pas, pas contre lui en tout cas, c'était sûr. Tout simplement parce que je l'aime depuis toujours, depuis cette expérience, cette vitre qui n'avait pu arrêter une once de nos émotions.  
  
Je me souviens encore quand j'étais descendu au SL-20 pour le voir, ce jour où je lui avais offert son premier baiser. Je m'étais arrêtée derrière la porte et avais collé mon dos à elle. Mon souffle s'était accéléré, je savais bien ce que je voulais faire, écouter ce que mon cœur et mes sens me disaient. J'avais peur, j'avais hâte. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid. Je ne savais plus que penser et je m'en fichais bien. Ce fut la première fois que je n'écoutais pas mon père, que j'outre passais délibérément les règles qu'il m'avaient imposées. Et étrangement, j'en étais contente et cela me donnait encore plus de courage. J'ai tiré sur la poignée pour ouvrir cette épaisse porte en fer, j'ai descendu les marches, on a échangé quelques mots dont je ne me souviens absolument pas. J'étais tellement plongée dans ce nuage de sentiments, d'émotions diffuses... Je me suis assise et ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce fut encore mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais !  
  
XXXIII- Jarod :  
  
Je me détache doucement de Parker et retourne enfiler mes vêtements, les mêmes que ceux que je portais en arrivant. Je reviens dans le salon et propose à ces Anges d'aller faire un peu de shopping avant la soirée car nous n'avons strictement rien à nous mettre le lendemain. Tous les deux me répondent d'un sourire magnifique. Je dis à Parker que je monte dans le loft de Largo pour qu'il me prête un ordinateur pendant qu'ils s'habillent. Il faut que je me fasse une nouvelle carte de crédit étant donné que la mienne est entre les mains de Willie. Après un dernier baiser, je débarque une minute plus tard devant Largo. Il m'apprend que je trouverai tout ce dont j'aurai besoin dans son "Bunker'' alors je le suis immédiatement. Nous descendons quelques couloirs et atteignons une lourde porte fortifiée, chose qui m'impressionne fortement. Je me demande déjà dans quoi nous allons débarquer, une sorte de salle des commande ultra sophistiquée j'imagine.  
  
Je n'étais pas très loin me dis-je en entrant dans ce repère totalement informatisé. Quatre ordinateurs se trouvent au centre de la pièce et un homme à l'accent russe me souhaite la bienvenue. Il se présente sous le nom de Kerenski. Je lui dis mon prénom puis le remercie de nous avoir aidé à retrouver rapidement Parker. Il me sourit puis me présente l'un des écrans. Je ne suis pas assis qu'il a déjà créé la carte bancaire et me dit que l'imprimante est en marche. Finalement, la taille et l'épaisseur de cette porte n'est rien par rapport à leurs techniques et capacités. J'attends alors juste une minute, qu'il plastifie le tout. Je le remercie de nouveau et me dirige ensuite vers le hall pour rejoindre Parker et Mattew, je leur raconte immédiatement ce que l'on vient de me faire découvrir. Parker rit et me lance que je vais bien me plaire ici, ce n'est pas moi qui la contredirai. Nous sortons et faisons une bonne vingtaine de magasins avant de rentrer, chargés comme des bodets. Parker est une femme, irrémédiablement, mais quelle femme ? Certainement la plus formidable de toutes, ça ne fait aucun doute.  
  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu n'es pas content de cette après-midi ?   
  
-Si, c'était génial mais... ça semblait si irréel.  
  
-C'est vrai, trop beau pour être vrai. « Jarod et Parker font du shopping », ça sonne faux !  
  
-Et puis, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu achètes ce genre de vêtements.  
  
-Aurais-tu oublié que je suis la nouvelle Mlle Parker ? Et puis, je mets ces tenues depuis que j'ai quitté le Centre, il y a quelques mois.  
  
-C'est juste que ça va te changer, des jupes plus longues, des jeans...  
  
-Tu n'aimes pas ?  
  
-Si, bien sûr, j'ai même hâte de voir comment celui-ci te vas...  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi celui-la ?  
  
-Je t'ai imaginé dedans et j'ai craqué...  
  
-Et bien, je vois que tu aimes les vêtements moulants, délavés et... très taille basse ! »  
  
Nous éclatons de rires quand elle applique le pantalon contre elle, en effet, il est peut-être un peu bas à la taille. Elle disparaît cinq minutes avec plusieurs sacs et quand elle est de retour, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je suis alors complètement convaincu de mon choix, ce jeans lui va à ravir et met parfaitement ses –sublimes- formes en valeur. Elle a mis un débardeur bleu et une chemise de la même couleur. Je la prend ensuite dans mes bras et lui souffle un "je t'aime'' à l'oreille. Elle me répond qu'elle aussi puis nous montons de nouveau dîner chez Largo et Joy. Durant le repas, j'observe Parker attentivement, elle n'arrête pas de scruter le ventre rebondit de la compagne de Largo avec un regard –presque- envieux. Elle semble rêvasser, complètement immergée dans ses pensées. Mon esprit se met alors lui aussi à vagabonder, à imaginer notre future tous les trois. Une vie tranquille, dans une ville tranquille, avec un boulot tranquille et une famille réunie et... tranquille. Quoi de mieux ? Ce serait tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, peu importe les clichés que l'on en retire. Et si c'était possible ? Après tout, quand on veut on peut, alors pourquoi pas se prendre au jeu ?  
  
XXXIV- Parker :  
  
Cela fait trois mois que nous avons emménagé dans cette maison, dans la banlieue chic de New York. Jarod a retrouvé sa famille, ils habitent tous ici désormais et son clone ne s'appelle pas Tim mais Mike. Ce qui m'a fait le plus plaisir, c'est d'avoir repris contact avec Sydney, Broots et Debbie. Le premier se trouve en Belgique avec Angelo et les derniers en Californie. Nous rendons visité régulièrement, Debbie est entrée au lycée et se débrouille très bien d'après son père. celui-ci travaille dans une entreprise qui conçoit des logiciels informatique, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il dirigeait toute une équipe et qu'il n'était pas loin de faire fortune. Angelo fait quelques progrès sur la route de la guérison, c'est très lent d'après Sydney, mais ça avance, tant mieux pour lui. Largo et Joy sont parents d'un adorable petit Marc de bientôt 9 mois dont Simon, toujours à la recherche de l'âme sœur, est le tonton. Jarod travaille comme chirurgien cardiologue dans un grand hôpital, il est passionné par ce qu'il fait et ça se voit. Quant à moi... Et bien quelques mois je m'entraîne durement pour battre le record du monde de la baleine la plus grosse jamais mesurée. Tout ce que je dirai pour le moment, c'est que je suis en bonne voie !  
  
Je suis allongée sur un transat au fond du jardin, lisant un livre sur les prénoms, et un immense parasol me fait de l'ombre. Jarod s'approche doucement, un verre de jus d'orange à la main et me le tend gentiment. Je le saisis avec un sourire et en bois plusieurs gorgées. Il me regarde d'un air insistant.  
  
« Ca ne va pas ?  
  
-Si, très bien, je me pose une question c'est tout.  
  
-Dis-moi tout.  
  
-Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir si ce sont deux garçons, deux filles ou un garçon et une fille ?  
  
-Tu peux demander mais moi je ne veux pas le savoir !  
  
-Ce serait tout de même plus facile pour leurs prénoms, tu ne crois pas...  
  
-S'il y a une fille, j'aimerais bien qu'elle s'appelle Rebecca.  
  
-Il n'y aura pas de fille, ce seront des garçons.  
  
-Ah oui Mr Le Génie ? Et comment en es-tu si sûr ?  
  
-Ils seront même footballeurs professionnels.  
  
-N'importe quoi... Tu aimes quoi comme prénoms ?  
  
-Abel, William, Bobby...  
  
-Tu te fiches de moi là ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Tsss... Aller, sérieusement ?  
  
-J'ai toujours aimé Jesse, Sebastian...  
  
-Je les trouve très beau tous les deux. On verra ça en temps voulu.  
  
-Tu as raison.  
  
-Finalement, il faudra faire vite...  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Vas chercher les affaires, on a rendez-vous en urgences à l'hôpital...  
  
-Au bon Dieu, c'est pas vrai.  
  
-Siiii !! Grouille-toi avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se retrouve sur la pelouse. »  
  
Plusieurs heures après, je suis toujours dans un petit lit blanc et je suis totalement crevée. Je me suis reposée quelques heures et me réveille, Jarod à coté de moi mais il n'est pas tout seul. Je lui fais un grand sourire et il me tend l'un des bébés que je prend soigneusement dans mes bras. Je le regarde en coin, il est si doux avec ce petit Ange. Il redresse la tête vers moi et me demande comment je vais, je le rassure immédiatement, bien qu'exténuée, je me sens bien. Je peux le dire, je me sens patraque mais légère. Quelle douce sensation.  
  
« Je crois que je me suis fait avoir. Mattew va devoir me soutenir contre trois filles...  
  
-Je suis sûre qu'elles seront sage comme des images.  
  
-Dis-moi, tu as réfléchi ?  
  
-A quoi ?  
  
-Je les vois mal s'appeler Sebastian ou Jesse...  
  
-Ah oui... Euh... Pourquoi pas Kate, comme Catherine, et Rebecca ?  
  
-Tu es sérieux ?  
  
-Plus que jamais.  
  
-Je... Ce serait parfait je trouve.  
  
-Alors Kate, comment vas-tu ma belle ?  
  
-Il va falloir attendre pour la réponse, elles sont aussi fatiguées que moi.  
  
-Alors je vais te laisser te reposer. Mais laisse-moi te poser une question.  
  
-Oui, la quelle ?  
  
-Est-ce que je peux enfin t'appeler toi aussi par ton prénom ?  
  
-Avec plaisir.  
  
-Je t'aime Meg.  
  
-Je t'aime Jarod. »  
  
FIN.  
  
Et bé... J'aurai peut-être mis un mois et demi à l'écrire cette fic, mais j'aurai réussi ! lol C'est ma plus longue et l'une pour lesquelles je me suis le plus appliquée. Pour les noms, je l'aurai casé mon "Rebecca'' même si c'est pas pour MP !! lol Pour elle j'aurais bien mis "stylo'' (Stylo Parker, mouarfff... pas drôle... je sais) Bon, après tout ça, une chtite review ne serait pas de refus !! Et merci déjà à toutes celle que mes chtites chôpines ont déposées, ça fait trop plaisir alors ne vous arrêtez pas surtout !!! 


End file.
